The Dancer, Mayuri
by Hieisdarkangelgirl13
Summary: Mayuri is a dancer forced to dance by her master. One night she goes to a lake outside of the castle she is dancing at and meets Hiei. Find out what happens to them inside. HieixMayuri
1. Chapter 1

A Black Panther demon walked into the castle and was amazed at the size of it. In excitement she moved next to her friend Kiriana. They talked quietly as they continued to walk with three other dancers. They soon arrived in front of the lord of the castle and the girl's master went forward and greeted him as the five female dancers were silent. Then they were dismissed to their guest room and Kiriana was roomed with her.

"This castle is amazing." Kiriana said as she plopped down on a bed.

"I agree." She said as she sat with her legs crossed next to Kiriana.

"What's the matter May?" Kiriana asked as she laid on her stomach next to Mayuri.

"I want to escape from him Kiriana." Mayuri replied as she looked out the window into the night sky.

"What! You can't! You remember what happened to Mya when she tried to run away?" Kiriana said as she grabbed Mayuri's arm.

"Being dead is better than being a slave," Mayuri replied, "But I will never leave you, Kiriana." Mayuri smiled at her friend. The little light pink haired rabbit demon smiled up at her and then jumped off the bed and stood, staring at the door. The door then opened and their master walked in. His white hair was greasy and his tan eyes had an evil gleam to them.

"Hello, Bunny, hello Kitty," Both girls flinched at the names. "The lord of the castle is having a few parties this week and has graciously asked us to stay so you will be performing here for the week. The first party is soon, so be ready." He then turned and slammed the door behind him. The red eyed rabbit girl then jumped onto the bed and dug into her bag to find the right outfit for the night. Mayuri sighed and reluctantly walked to her bag, running her fingers through her raven hair as she walked and pulled out a random outfit. She pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore long crimson skirt that flowed around her feet with a golden lining and a crimson tube top with the same lining. On the back of her shirt was a golden panther with crimson eyes. Mayuri sighed as she sat down and but red eyeliner and eye shadow and golden lipstick. She put two pairs of hoop earrings in her ears and added anklets and bracelets around her wrists and ankles.

"How is this, Kiriana?" Mayuri asked, standing and twirling around for her best friend.

"How come you look good in anything? Your pale face, black eyes, fluffy black ears and tail, and your small height only makes you prettier." Kiriana complained teasingly. Mayuri rolled her eyes and looked at the outfit Kiriana wore. She had on an outfit similar to her own. Hers was white with red lining. On the back there was a pink rabbit and her jewelry was silver. She had white eye shadow and eyeliner on a red lipstick.

"May I remind you that you are only a few inches taller than me." Mayuri replied.

"Enough to make a difference." Kiriana countered and walked out into the hall to wait with the other dancers. A half an hour later the three other dancers at the other end of the hall went silent which signaled to the two friends that their master was there. "Well girls, we all are going to dance our best today or suffer consequences." His voice resonated through the hall and was rewarded with nods from the dancers. "Good. Let's go." He led the dancers to the stage where they performed one by one until only Kiriana and Mayuri were the only ones left. "Go." Their master said as the third dancer walked off the stage. The girls went to their positions on stage and as the music began they danced. The people in the room all completely stopped talking as the two dancers on stage mystified the way the dancers seemed to be the ones that made the music. As soon as Mayuri and Kiriana were finished they bowed to the lord that was having the party and exited the stage where they were escorted to their rooms and were told to promptly go to bed. As soon as their master left Mayuri glared at the door he left through and said, "Like hell I'm going to bed."

"Mayuri, we can't anger him anymore." Kiriana said as she slipped into her white long sleeved pajamas.

"I won't be out long, Kiriana. I promise." Mayuri said as she walked to the window, changed forms, and slipped out as a black panther. She slipped undetected into a nearby forest and made her way in the direction of the scent of water. She soon arrived at the edge of a lake and she shifted her form. She walked to the edge of the water and waded in slightly. She finally felt happier when with water and she began to sing and dance with a small smile on her face.

/I still hear your voice

When you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

But I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side/

She began twirling in the water, her hands holding her skirt up as she danced, the water being her dancing partner.

/Cause everytime we touch

I feel the static

And everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me right when I fall/

She thought she heard the rustling of nearby trees but shook it off as the wind as she came out of the water and began hopping from rock to rock as she continued singing.

/Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch

I feel the static

And everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side/

She smiled but it quickly faded as she heard the sound of applause. Her ears were still and the hair on her tail was slightly poofy. She then sensed the presence behind her and she crouched down and slowly turned to look at the person that made her every instinct shriek to run.

His black hair glowed slightly blue in the moonlight and it defied the laws of gravity. His height was slightly taller than her and he wore complete black clothing except the white scarf and the bandana around his forehead. The thing that interested her the most was his crimson eyes that were nothing like Kiriana's. Kiriana's eyes were a lighter red and were full of happiness and energy with a tint of fear when their master was around. His were a deep red with little emotion, the eyes of a killer. He smirked as she examined him and said, "I am not going to hurt you, Dancer."

"How do you know I am a dancer? All I have done is jump from rocks."

"Your movements were fluid, too fluid to be that of a fighter. And your voice." He replied.

"You would know the movements of a fighter. After all, you are an assassin." She replied as she stood and faced him.

"And you know that because…"

"As you have said, I am a dancer. I have seen many people and read their emotions in their eyes. I can even see the slightest emotion of fear even for an instant. In your eyes I see pain but other than that I see an emotionless void, the mask of an expert assassin." Mayuri replied.

His smirk widened and he said, "I am."

"Why were you watching me, Assassin? Did my singing call to your attention?"

He walked toward her and surveyed her by circling around her and she stood frozen, showing him she was not afraid to have him at her back. "You are an odd one, Dancer. Most dancers are tall and lanky but you are different."

"Not only different, I am the best." She replied when he stopped in front of her.

"Hiei." He introduced himself.

"Mayuri." She replied as she stepped down from the rock she was standing on. She looked at the location of the quarter moon and cursed, "Nice to meet you Hiei but I must leave."

"And why is that, Mayuri?" he asked.

"As I say, I am the best, but being the best does not mean I am free." She replied as she began walking into the forest but he appeared before her a second later.

"Do you want to be free?" He asked and she nodded, "Then meet me here tomorrow and I will help you gain your freedom." She nodded and he disappeared into the darkness and she began to run back to the castle.

The next night, getting Kiriana to cover for her, Mayuri crept from the castle and back to the lake where she spotted Hiei instantly at the edge of the water.

"Hello Hiei." She greeted as she entered the clearing.

"Hello Mayuri." He replied with his back still to her.

"So, how are you going to help me?" she asked and he turned around and tossed something to her that she only caught from instinct. When she looked down she was amazed to see she was holding a katana.

"You are going to learn to wield a katana." Hiei replied as he took of his cloak and tossed it onto a rock and drew his own katana that Mayuri just realized he wore on his belt. She drew the blade from its sheath and set it down before she faced Hiei.

"Let the lesson begin." She said and she charged him.

Five days later Mayuri was getting good with a katana since she was a fast learner and refused to give up. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily using her katana she dug into the ground to keep her from falling on her back. "You are improving greatly, Mayuri." Hiei said as he sat down next to her, "Another few weeks and you will be a lot better."

"Hiei. I haven't told you this, but I am only staying here for another day. My group of dancers move from place to place performing. Our last day is tomorrow before we are going to return to my master's castle." Mayuri told Hiei, her head bent downward as she began to explain how they were treated as whores and how much they wished to die every day there. "I am so afraid to escape. Not for my own life but how Kiriana will be put to death at torture to me for trying to escape." Tears began to escape her eyes and run down her cheeks, glistening silver in the almost full moon. She was slightly startled when she felt them being brushed away and looked up to see Hiei looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you again. I will come and save you and Kiriana from them so you will be safe." Hiei promised. She was so happy that she was going to be safe from her master that she could not control herself as she leaned forward and kissed him. He was startled but kissed her back. After a few seconds they broke apart, both blushing and she stood.

"I need to get back. I will await your arrival to save us, Hiei." She pecked him on the cheek and ran into the forest, back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Da: Thanks for reading my second chapter. I want to thank these following people for reviewing my story! I feel so loved!

AnimeAmber

Du Weldenvarden Farcai

nightmare rose

Please read and review! Thanks.

Disclaimer: she don't own anything except Mayuri.

Maya was startled when her alarm clock awoke her from the dream of her former life. She had waited a month for Hiei to come but he never did. Her sadness swallowed her heart and she had killed herself but her soul went to human world where she thought she would forget everything but sadly she didn't. She assumed the name of Maya Hitaki and lived in Japan by herself. She stood up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She paused in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair was a soft dark brown of her human form but the thing she wished she didn't have was her haunting black eyes. She ripped her gaze away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. When she finished she put on her hideous pink uniform and walked downstairs, grabbing an apple and her bag before slipping on her shoes and leaving her near empty house and walking to the atrocious prison called school.

As she walked up the stairs of her school and went straight to her first class of the day and as soon as she entered the room the bell for school to start rang. A few minutes later a stampede in the hall was heard and Maya sighed in annoyance. The door to the classroom opened and slammed shut behind a certain popular red head who took a seat in front of her. Again she sighed and thought, 'Yay, another long day.'

After school Maya walked home and threw her stuff on her bed and changed into a black tank top, black shorts with chains, and combat boots. She then threw open her window and jumped into the tree next to her window. She then climbed down and walked into the forest that was on the right side of her house. She instantly felt a presence in it and her instinct told her to destroy the person on her property. She felt the presence moving at a fast speed so she angled herself in between the presence and the direction it was going in. She waited a minute before she saw the person and pounced. She knocked the person off the oar they were flying on and she caught it as she glared down at the person. She had baby blue hair and pink eyes and wore a pink kimono. The person stared at her in shock.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my territory?" Maya demanded in a harsh voice.

"You can see me?" She asked ignoring the question Maya had just asked.

"No, I am talking to the air, yes I can see you!" she grabbed the pink girl by her throat and lifted her into the air, "Now, tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you are doing in my territory!" Maya shouted and the girl shakily replied, "I am the Grim Reaper, Botan and to answer the second question, you will need to come with me." Maya eyed the girl and took her as no threat so she nodded and followed the girl as she opened a portal.

They arrived in a room with a toddler that was sitting at a desk, stamping papers rapidly. Maya, being a demon, was not surprised at the sight.

"Lord Koenma." Botan said and got the attention of the toddler, "I was investigating the area you had felt the demonic energy at and this girl knocked me off my oar and saw me."

"So girl," Koenma didn't notice Maya begin to growl, "Are you a demon?"

"To put it bluntly, yes." Maya replied and Koenma turned to Botan, "I want Team Urameshi in here immediately." Botan nodded, boarded the oar Maya had returned to her and left the room. "What type of demon are you?" Koenma asked Maya.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Maya replied as she leaned back against the wall.

"Well, since you are an unauthorized demon in Ningenkai you are required to join my Spirit detectives."

"Whatever." Maya replied with a wave of her hand and the two heard a loud bang from down the hall and someone shouting. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked four boys and Botan. The first boy had black hair that was gelled back and had brown eyes and Maya knew he had a cocky attitude. The next one was as ugly as hell. He had orange hair and beady black eyes. The next one made her eyes widen as she recognized none other than Shuichi Minamino from her school. The ugly one was shouting loudly, making Maya's ears hurt.

"Come say that to my face, shorty!"

"Shut up all of you!" Koenma roared and instantly all attention was on him. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello boys. I have brought you hear to tell you that the area we were investigating was inhabited by a demon…"

"It was? Then let's go kick its ass." The one with gelled back hair said but Koenma's next words discouraged him.

"That won't be necessary, Yusuke. The demon has been apprehended and will be joining your team."

"Well, where is he?" Yusuke asked as he looked around, not seeing Maya in the corner.

"She is right there." Koenma said pointing to Maya who stepped from the shadows.

"Hitaki?" Shuichi asked and she nodded.

"Hello Minamino." She replied.

"You know this girl, Kurama?" the ugly one asked.

"Yes, her name is Maya Hitaki, she goes to my school."

"I am guessing Kurama is your demon name?" Maya guessed and Kurama looked at her in confusion. "You will learn about it later." Maya said.

"Maya, this is Yusuke," Koenma began to introduce everyone, "You know Kurama, that is Kuwabara, and last but not least Hiei." Maya's head snapped to face the four boys and sure enough Hiei was standing there with the three other boys. Anger boiled deep inside Maya and she stalked forward. The other boys had instantly felt danger as soon as Maya's eyes turned pissed. They watched as she stalked forward and what happened next shocked everyone, even Hiei. Maya had slapped Hiei across the face so hard her hand stung but she was too pissed to care.

Hiei turned his head back to face her, his eyes narrowed and he placed his hand on his katana. In a flash of silver his katana slashed through the air where Maya's head would have been if she hadn't done a back flip. She flipped over and landed on the other side of the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are to strike me?" Hiei shouted at the female who was not frightened in the least by his glare.

"Want to find out Assassin?" She asked and Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Who did you kill that was related to her?" he asked and Hiei shrugged, still glaring at Maya.

"Want to know who he killed?" Maya asked directing all attention back to her, "He killed me." She replied.

"I don't even know you!" Hiei spat.

"Not in this form." Maya replied and raised her hands in the air, wrists together and palms down. She was surrounded by a red light. She was soon lost in the light and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. In her place was a girl, crouched on the ground. She raised her head that was facing away from the guys and they noticed the furry Black Panther ears that were pierced twice with golden hoops and a black tail. She stood and turned to face the guys. She was wearing the outfit she had worn when she had first dance at the castle that she had met Hiei at and her makeup was the same as it was then. She smirked at the dropped jaws and bowed to them. "Hello, my name is Mayuri."

She watched as Hiei's eyes widened as he recognized her. She grinned a malicious smile and turned to Hiei, "I see you recognize me now, Assassin."

"Dancer." Hiei whispered the first name he had called her.

"Yep." Mayuri replied as she drew a dagger from a thigh sheath she had put on and disappeared to appear behind Hiei and attacked. Hiei barely turned around and blocked in time or he would have been headless. She backed of and disappeared again.

'Why is she doing this?' Hiei asked himself mentally as he again dodged Mayuri's attack.

"Stop!" Koenma shouted but neither fighter heard him. He signaled to an ogre to freeze them and he shot ice at the two. The ones shot at Hiei burst into flames and dropped to the floor as water. Mayuri smirked at the ice that headed at her. She sheathed her dagger and as soon as the ice was about to hit her she twirled and the ice followed, completely at her will. She twirled a few more times as the ice got longer. When she stopped she grabbed a hold of the ice which had turned into a whip. She raised the whip and smiled at Hiei before she attacked yet again. Hiei dodged the ice whip and punched her in the stomach with a flaming fist. Mayuri smirked but Hiei did not see as she flew backwards into the window that smashed and she flew out of it. Hiei's eyes widened in horror as did the others and they rushed to the window where they watched Mayuri fall from the tall building towards the lake below.

Mayuri smirked as she spread her arms wide and began twirling as she fell and suddenly the water from the lake shot up and met Mayuri half way. The water surrounded her completely and pushed her upwards. The water shot through the hole in the window and when it fell Mayuri was crouched on the ground, soaking wet, glaring up at Hiei who watched her, shocked. She slowly stood not breaking her gaze and suddenly collapsed to the ground, energy exhausted.

"That was amazing." Yusuke stated as he watched the girl that was on the floor.

"I've never known a water and ice demon." Kurama said as he watched Hiei walk forward and pick Mayuri up. He then left the room and walked into the one he used when stuck in Reikai. He laid her on the bed and brushed some wet bangs out of her face.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. I am sorry I never came for you. I just hope you will forgive me and we can get on with our lives." Hiei said as the exhausted demon slept on. He smiled slightly as he stroked her hair once more before standing and leaving the room.

The next morning the panther demon woke up in her human form and sat up quickly, not recognizing where she was. She sniffed the air a few times and scrunched her nose at the scent of a familiar fire demon. She shot out of the bed and landed on the floor on all fours. She looked down at her still soaked clothes, her cold body temperature not being warm enough to dry them, and snarled as she walked towards the closet in the room and threw the doors open. She looked at its contents and pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue tank top. The tank top was too big so she tied it in the back and put a few belts on tight to hold the pants up. She grabbed her clothes and pulled on her boots that had been taken off before walking out of the door into a hallway. She was lucky enough not to run into anyone in the halls until she came near what she suspected was the kitchen. There Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out of the door and spotted Hiei's clothes and thought it was him.

"Hey Hiei, why weren't you at breakfast?" Kuwabara asked while Yusuke realized that it was not Hiei since they were glared at by dark eyes.

"Hey, you aren't Hiei. You're that Maya chick. Why are you wearing Hiei's clothes?" Yusuke asked but then grinned like the pervert he is, "You like the shorty, don't you?"

That was when Yusuke found himself against the wall with a dagger at his throat and a pissed raven eyed girl glaring death at him, "Say that again and I will not hesitate to chop off your head or maybe I'll cut out your tongue." Yusuke did not like the tone that was in her voice that told him she was not afraid to act on her words. He raised his hands in defeat and the brunette backed off. "How do I get out of here?" She asked and waited for a reply that didn't come. "Well?" She snapped.

"Koenma might not want you to leave." Yusuke replied and Maya smirked.

"You are correct. Koenma might not want me to leave but I want to." Maya brought the tip of the dagger to her finger and began playing with the tip. "I guess I have to go find that blasted grim reaper." Maya tossed the dagger up in the air.

"Good luck. She won't tell you willingly." Yusuke smirked as he crossed him arms, cockily.

Maya was still walking away when the dagger came down and she caught it in-between her fingers, "Who said anything about me just asking? I am not a patient person." With that Maya disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh Shit!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted and ran after the slightly insane panther demon.

Da: Well. This chapter is done and the next one is on it's way. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Dark: Hey people! I have a new chapter for you that I really like and know you will too. You can continue reading after I thank these following people that reviewed and to who this chapter is dedicated to:

nightmare rose

Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal

Anime Amber

Your name could be up here too and all you have to do is review.

Disclaimer: I own only Mayuri and Kiriana

P.S. Mayuri's ex-master does not have a name so any and all suggestions are appreciated.

'I can't believe they actually thought I was going to hurt that damned Grim Reaper.' Mayuri thought as she paced in Hiei's room where she had been locked in. 'I don't want to be here right now.' She said to herself again for the thirtieth time in five minutes. She froze when she heard hurried footsteps coming in her direction and a key entering a lock. The door was thrown open and Yusuke shouted, "Mayuri! Koenma has a mission for us!" Mayuri just smirked at him.

"So?"

"He needs us!" Yusuke shouted as he reached for Mayuri's arm but his hand was slapped away.

"I don't work with people that lock me up." Mayuri said coldly.

"Okay, we're sorry and will never lock you up again if you come help us." Yusuke said quickly and grabbing her hand before she could answer. They ran through the halls and finally after five minutes of weaving through halls and many ogres they made it into Koenma's office.

"So nice of you to join us." Koenma said sarcastically while Yusuke caught his breath.

"Shut up, you stupid toddler." Yusuke said as he plopped onto the couch next to Kuwabara.

"Well, anyways. I have received this tape and the only thing on it was someone's name." Everyone looked at Koenma with curiosity. "The name is… Kitty." Koenma was given many looks of confusion and he sighed. "You're not the only one confused. I know no one by that name." Koenma was startled when Mayuri ran forward and pulled the tape from his grasp. She turned it to look at the writing on the label and when she saw it, she shuddered.

"Do you know who Kitty is, Maya?" Kurama asked but Mayuri did not answer.

Instead she turned to Koenma and returned the tape to him, "Play it." She said in a voice that didn't let him hesitate as he did as she commanded. The monitor was blue for a second before a shadowed figure appeared on the screen.

A voice that only haunted Mayuri's dreams spoke, "Hello Kitty. If you are watching this video then you must have been having contact with Koenma and his lackeys. I have made this to warn you. I have told you once what I want and I will do it again. I want The Frozen Teardrop. A life is on the line, and this time, it isn't yours." The figure pulled a person into view by the throat. Her hair was long and a faded pink full of dirt and her eyes were closed. A loud growl erupted from Mayuri and her eyes narrowed. "See you soon Kitten." The monitor once again went blue.

"Who is Kitty and what the hell is the Frozen Teardrop?" Yusuke asked as he turned to Koenma.

"The Frozen Teardrop is a powerful stone that has enough power to cause another ice age, not only in Ningenkai but in Reikai and Makai as well." Koenma replied

"But who is Kitty?" Yusuke asked but stopped when cool steel was placed against his neck. To his surprise, the blade did not belong to Hiei.

"Say that name one more time, I swear I will decapitate you right where you stand." Mayuri said in a dark voice. When she received a nod as her reply, she resheathed the blade and walked to the door where she was blocked by a certain kitsune.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To save my friend." Mayuri replied as she tried to push past him but not really succeeding.

"How can you save her? You probably don't know where you are going and you don't have the stone."

"AH, correction kitsune. I know precisely where I am going and I do have the stone." Mayuri said as she got past him.

"Then give it to us so we can strike a deal with that guy.' Yusuke said and Mayuri turned to him.

"To get the stone, you will have to do something that I guarantee you won't do." Mayuri said as she stopped by the doors.

"Want to bet?" Yusuke asked, cockily.

Mayuri turned to him with an amused grin and walked to stand in front of him. She drew her dagger, flipped it so she held the blade and handed it to him. Confused he took it and looked at her. "Fine. If you want it, stab me and retrieve it from my heart." Mayuri replied. Everyone instantly froze and Mayuri grinned even bigger as she snatched the dagger from Yusuke and resheathed it before walking out the door.

A few seconds later the shock was gone and Koenma said, "Follow her and keep her safe. I traced the deliverer to the North. Now go!" The boys ran out of the door and after the panther demon.

Mayuri landed in a crouch after stepping through the portal Botan had summoned. She stood up swiftly and moved out of the way in time just as Kuwabara and Yusuke stumbled out of the portal behind her. Mayuri sighed and rubbed her temples as Hiei and Kurama came out of the portal behind them. "Why are you here?" She snapped.

"To beat this guy!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped up throwing Yusuke off from his back. "Let's go!" he said and began going north. Hiei disappeared into the trees and Kurama helped Yusuke up before following. Mayuri waited until they were thirty yards away before she took off running in the opposite direction. Kurama noticed that Mayuri wasn't following them and turned in time to see her rush off in the opposite direction. He turned and sprinted after her. Everyone looked back in confusion but soon followed when they realized what was going on.

Mayuri was completely concentrating on the correct direction she was going in and was surprised when she was grabbed from behind. They tumbled and Mayuri ended up on the bottom, her shoulders pinned down. She glared at the crimson eyes of Hiei, "What are you doing, baka?" She asked as she struggled against his hold.

"You are the baka. You are going the wrong way. Koenma said he was up North." Was her reply.

"He's wrong." She said as she brought her knees up and pushed him away and stood, "Since when did important demons in Makai willingly give their locations to Koenma in the form of a delivery boy?" She asked before she took off running as the others caught up and the chase began again but Hiei did not try to catch her again. He wanted to see if she was right.

Apparently she was because a large, stone castle loomed over the trees and Mayuri seemed to speed up. "Hey! She was right!" Yusuke shouted and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Of course she was right, she lived here for most of her demon life." Hiei responded, taking Mayuri's side even though he had also thought she was wrong. They finally caught sight of Mayuri again when they reached the gate. Mayuri was disappearing into the castle, seen through the closing gate. Even though Hiei sped up, they did not make it in time before the gate closed. Yusuke raised his finger and shouted, "Spirit Gun!"

When the smoke from the attack disappeared there was a large hole that they climbed through and fought off the demon guards that approached. "We need to hurry if we want to help Maya." Kurama said as he sliced a demon in half with his whip. The others nodded and they killed the demons faster. Soon they were inside, racing up stairs towards where a demon who had tried to save his life, pointed out the direction they needed.

Mayuri ran down the hall, stopped by no one. Finally after turning down many different halls, Mayuri arrived in the hallway of the Trophy room where Mayuri knew her ex-master was. She threw open the doors to be greeted by her master sitting in a chair made of silver and her best friend, Kiriana, chained by the neck next to him.

"Damn you!" Mayuri shouted as she ran forward to strike the bastard that sat there with a smirk that made her want to wipe it off his face.

"Now, now, Kitten. No need for such foul language." He replied with his smirk and face still intact, for now.

"When I am done with you, you aren't even going to be able to say them." Mayuri retorted.

He stood up, his tan eyes glaring at Mayuri, "Don't talk like that to me, Kitten." He hissed.

"I can talk to you how I want. I am not your kitten anymore."

"You are, and always will be my Kitten." Then he attacked. Mayuri saw it and dodged.

"Kitty wants to play." Mayuri said to taunt her old master as she waved her arms in the air. The water in the air came together and began swirling around Mayuri. When it cleared, Mayuri had a chest plate made of solidified water and an ice katana. Mayuri watched him a second before attacking again. He dodged and grabbed her from behind. He pulled her to him and sniffed her hair. He then let out a low growl.

"You have the scent of a male on you! Who is it?" He shouted as he threw her away from him just as Yusuke and the others entered the room. Her master stopped and sniffed the air and turned to the boys, eyes fixing on Hiei. "AH, It's you!" he said as he stepped towards them. "You are the one that touched my Kitten. Now, you will pay." He charged at Hiei who dodged and disappeared.

Since her master was distracted Mayuri gathered herself and ran to Kiriana. "Kiri! Are you all right?"

The girl in question looked up at her with dull red eyes, "Who are you?"

Mayuri could not keep the hurt from her eyes and voice as she said, "It's me Kiri, Mayuri."

"Mayuri? I do not know a Mayuri. Please go away." Kiriana then looked away from Mayuri and curled up into a ball. Mayuri stood, not believing her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes as her body seemed to be convulsing. A tear slipped from her eye and fell to the floor where the ground turned white and slippery as the water froze. The tears then suddenly disappeared and instead of her coal black eyes Mayuri's eyes turned ice blue. She stepped forward and walked slowly to where Hiei and her old master where battling. Hiei stopped instantly when Mayuri came into the line of fire as did her old master and all the boys stared at her in shock.

Her black hair seemed to lighten to dark gray, gray, silver, and then finally snow white. She looked up at her old master, dull eyes wide. "She forgot. You made her forget. Now you will forget. And you will never be able to forget again."

Dark: Oooooooooooou! Cliffhanger! Please review on this chapter because the sooner you review the sooner you get your next chappie! Thanks, Buh-Bye!

Hieisdarkangelgirl13 has left the building (With her computer)


	4. Note

Hey guys. I really want to update but I really need a name for Mayuri's ex-master. If you have any suggestions please email me at 


	5. Chapter 5

Dark: YAY! Another chapter! I want thank the following people for reviewing this story:

Du Weldenvarden Farcai

phsycotic onna

Psyco Anime Luver

ForgottenWriter

Gothshadowdragonofhell

Lindsey (Thanks for the name!)

Well my friend who read this enjoyed it and I hope you do as well. I know I had fun writing it.

Disclaimer: sighs Never did own them and sadly never will. Do own Mayuri and Kiriana

Mayuri walked towards him and every step she took towards him, he took backwards. Mayuri soon realized that they were walking in circles. She stopped all movements and a second later in her place was a large panther but this one was as white a snow. She let out a loud growl as she ran towards Dankotsu. His eyes widened and he turned, hightailing it out of there. The boys, having no idea what was wrong with her, ran to block her path but were startled when Mayuri just leapt over them like they were a brick wall in her way. Mayuri opened her mouth wide and an ice beam shot from it, freezing her target on contact. Mayuri was grinning, fangs glistening in the light. She began to circle her claim and as she disappeared around for the third time she was back in demon form when she reemerged. She stopped her circling and formed a large ice spear in her hand and drew her arm back. "And now, the end." She was thrusting her arm forward when suddenly she froze. She stood still for a second, dark colors returning to her hair, ears, tail, and eyes. Then she collapsed to the ground, all the ice melting and water evaporating.

Yusuke walked over to Dankotsu who was breathing heavily, happy that his life that was about to end, was spared even against the panther's will. "You have seen what will happen to you if you mess with her again. Now, remove the spell you hold over the girl or Maya will hunt you to the ends of the earth to get her revenge and next time, she will get it." Dankotsu nodded and pulled a necklace from his neck and threw it to the ground. Yusuke, confused, just stared at it until a black boot came into view and crushed it under someone's foot. Yusuke looked up at Hiei who was standing there and then turned his attention to the figure whose movement has caught his eye.

The girl that was in the fetal position suddenly looked around and her eyes widened when they stopped on Mayuri who was on the ground unconscious. "May!" she shouted as she flew forward and pulled the head of her friend into her lap. Kiri looked around and when she spotted Dankotsu she let out a loud hiss with fangs bared that no normal rabbits have. Dankotsu instantly backed away and left the room in a rush. Kiri brushed a few locks of Mayuri's hair out of her face and smiled down at her. "You saved me again." Kiri muttered unaware of the others in the room until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, Miss. We need to be going now. Come." Kurama said and Kiri eyed him suspiciously.

"If you wish to leave then go. Neither May or I will go with you." Kiri said.

"Kiriana, they are not the enemy." A weak voice said from Kiri's lap and she looked down quickly to see Mayuri with her black eyes barely open. Kiri knew instantly that it was taking a lot of the small amount of energy Mayuri had to speak right now so Kiri nodded and Mayuri closed her eyes, submitting to the hibernation that was calling to her.

"Fine, but on wrong move and it will be your head." Kiri said seriously and Hiei walked forward, taking Mayuri in his arms. Kiri did not like this but had no energy left to argue so she just followed.

A soft moan of pain came from Mayuri's throat when she arrived back into the world of the awake. She tried to sit up but realized that every nerve in her body hurt when she tried so she stopped. She looked around the room she was in instead. The walls were pale blue and the ceiling and carpet where midnight blue. The bed was also midnight blue as was the furniture. Mayuri gathered up enough strength to sit up then stand and walk over to a regular blue door which turned out to be a closet. She picked out a deep blue tank top and black pants. She then walked to another door that turned out to be a bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in a few seconds later, letting the water run over her skin. Being in one of her elements gave her, her energy back and she sighed as the heat warmed her up slightly.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out, feeling rejuvenated and pulled on the clothes. She found a pair of long black socks and pulled them on before braiding her still wet hair. She then left the room to explore. She walked around for what seemed like forever and she finally grew aggravated enough to walk into a random room, threw open a window and hopped outside. She looked around to find a large forest in front of her and a large temple behind her. She also saw many stairs that no doubt led to the street and a large clearing behind the temple that appeared to be a training ground. She walked to the training ground where she found the four boys and none other than Kiri. Kiri was fighting Yusuke and was winning. Kiri blurred behind Yusuke and kicked him in the back, making him face plant into the ground and Kiri was smirking triumphantly, sitting cross legged on his back with her arms also crossed. Mayuri smirked at her friend's cockiness and was not seen as she raced forward and punched her friend in the stomach, sending her twenty meters away and into a tree. The three that witnessed what happened where in shock since they did not even see nor sense Mayuri.

"Cockiness can not be used in battle, therefore have none. Remember that you are beatable and never let your guard down. You have yet to battle with the grace of a dancer intact." Mayuri said as Kiri stood up and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Mayuri." Kiri said as she walked over to stand next to her friend.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Mayuri is training me. She is a great teacher, especially with dancers. She incorporates the movements of a dancer into battle for offensive and defensive attacks." Kiri explained.

"Really?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. This information interested him.

"Yes, have a problem with that kitsune?" Mayuri asked.

"No but I would like to observe you in battle." Kurama responded being careful not to insult the panther.

"Fine. Who would like to help me demonstrate?"

"Hn," was a response that made Mayuri smirk.

"Then let us begin." Mayuri said as she and Hiei walked forward. They faced each other and Hiei charged first. Mayuri waited until the last second before stepping out of the way and twirled around to face Hiei. Hiei did an about face and charged again. Mayuri this time jumped into the air and twirled before landing… right on Hiei's back. She then pinned him down for three seconds before she got off him and walked to Kiri. To Kurama, she said, "That was patience of a dancer and the grace." Then she turned back to Kiri and chatted for a few. A girl with sea foam green hair and crimson eyes soon came out and told them it was time for lunch. All the boys rushed inside, starved after training while Kiri and Mayuri causally walked.

"So, your friends are kind of cute." Kiri said with a smirk. "I like the red head. I think you have a thing for the spiky haired one." Kiri winked at Mayuri who stared straight ahead with an indifferent mask on. "Oh my god. What is it, May?" Kiri asked, instantly concerned about her friend.

Mayuri sighed and stopped walking along with Kiri. She turned to the pink haired rabbit with saddened black eyes and said, "Remember seventeen years ago when you covered for me when I snuck out to meet someone?" When Kiri nodded Mayuri continued, "Well, he begun training me and I fell in love with him. On our last day there he promised to come and get you and me out. But, he never came and my heart broke." Mayuri said with ancient pain in her voice.

"Who was it, May?" Kiri asked.

"Hiei." Mayuri replied her head tilted downwards. Kiri hugged Mayuri but when it was not returned she let go and turned around, walking to the temple door. When she arrived she opened the door so hard the bang it released when the door hit the wall could be heard throughout the temple. Everyone in the dining room heads turned up as Kiriana entered the room, red eyes blazing with hatred. She glared at the person on the windowsill for a second before she launched herself across the table and tackled him out of the window. When the people stood up and looked out they could see a startled Hiei being punched repeatedly by a very pissed Kiriana. They heard someone else enter the room and looked to find Mayuri standing there. They expected her to hop out the window and drag Kiriana away from Hiei but Mayuri just sat down at the table and began nibbling on some bread. The boys then hopped outside to pull a raging Kiri off Hiei and drag her inside while Kurama help Hiei up and inside after Kiri. In the living room Yusuke and Kuwabara realized that Kiri was not going to move anymore as she pulled against their holds. When Hiei entered the room she growled loudly.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "How dare you do that you lying bastard. How dare you take down her barriers and then crush her all together! How dare you promise something that you forget as soon as she is gone!" Mayuri was now standing in the doorway watching her best friend explode at Hiei. "How can you face her, knowing that you didn't save her or know that you are the reason she committed suicide and to deprive herself of me! You fucking bastard! You took her away from me!" Everyone in the room was quiet. Kiri was breathing heavily, the things she had shouted took her breath from her. Hiei was looking in between Kiri and Mayuri. Mayuri just stood there, looking ahead of her. How she had wanted to yell the same things at Hiei instead of having Kiriana do it for her. She felt Hiei's eyes finally stop on her and she turned to the stairs and walked up them. Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina were completely confused but knew something bad was going on. In Yusuke's and Kuwabara's confusion, they had loosened their grips and Kiri ripped her arms from their grasp. She turned and walked to the stairs that Mayuri had walked up only seconds before. Before she began climbing them she glared once more at Hiei over her shoulder. "You sicken me," she said before running up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara asked out loud but Hiei just disappeared.

Upstairs Kiri was sitting in Mayuri's room, on the window seat, staring outside with a black kitten in her lap, sleeping. Kiri continue to pet the koneko until she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Kiri said softly and Kurama walked into the room. Kiri put a finger to her lips to signal to Kurama he needed to whisper. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering why you said that to Hiei." Kurama asked as her stood in the middle of the room.

Kiri let out a huge sigh and looked out the window. In the reflection Kurama could faintly see sadness and pain. "That is not my story to tell. Ask Hiei because Mayuri could barely tell me." Kurama nodded and walked towards the door.

He was about to step out when he turned and asked, "Have you seen Mayuri? Yukina has been looking for her everywhere. She wants to make sure that Mayuri healed well."

Kiri smiled slightly, "She's resting." She then indicated the little kitten in her lap, "Panther demons also have kitten forms." Kurama nodded again before leaving the room.

'Thank you.' A voice in Kiri's head stated.

"You're welcome." Kiri replied out loud to the kitten's mental words.

"You have done so much for me now and in the past that I regret leaving you. I am sorry for the hole I left in your heart when I died. I wasn't thinking about you then and for that I apologize.'

"It's alright, we are here now." Kiri smiled and hugged the kitten.

Dark: That's the end of this chapter. Review if you want another chapter. Remember the sooner you review the more inspired I become to write the next chapter! Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Dark: Hi all! I have a new chapter for you so enjoy after I thank my reviewers:

nightmare rose

Light Angel 6

Princess Fox

Psyco Anime Lover

In luv with cold hearted guys

And a special note to Kill the Mary Sues: Been there, done that, had a lot of fun!

Thanks to you my reviewers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will bursts into tears I wish I did.

The next few days Mayuri remained in her kitten form. When it was time for her to return to school Mayuri reluctantly began getting ready for it. She was at Genkai's, packing up the few clothes she had brought while Kiri was huffing on her bed. "What's the point of that ningen thing anyway? It's not like you can use what you learn in Makai."

Mayuri just sighed, "Let's not get into this right now. Let's go." Mayuri tossed the backpack onto her shoulder and walked from the room with Kiri following her. They went downstairs where they were intercepted by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"We are going to my house." Mayuri replied as she shifted to her human form and tugged on her black jacket.

"Why?" Kuwabara inquired.

"I have school tomorrow and Kiriana is not going to stay here if I have anything to say about it." Mayuri was getting annoyed with the questioning.

"Since you are in school why doesn't Kiriana come over to train with Master Genkai?" Yukina suggested.

"That sounds good. See you tomorrow, Yukina!" Kiri shouted as she followed Mayuri out of the door.

At school the next day Mayuri did not remove her head from the desk. She was constantly yelled at by her teachers but they soon gave up seeing as their words never made it into Mayuri's head. At lunch Mayuri walked up to the roof of the school where she sat in the shade of a building and rested her head against the wall. She felt her eyes drooping and soon she was asleep.

**FLASHBACK!**

'So alone. So cold. He hasn't come for me.'

_He is on his way. He will be here soon. _A part of me argued.

_Why don't you tell her the truth? She has been forgotten and that's what she gets for giving out her heart so easily. He used her. She deserves the pain she feels. _A dark voice in her head replied.

_Truth, Forgotten, Pain. _These words ran through her head over and over again and they didn't stop. Soon they were the exact words she began to chant, "Truth, forgotten, pain. Truth, forgotten, pain."

_That's right little one. You're alone and always will be. No one can stop me now. The Frozen Teardrop will be mine._

**END FLASHBACK!**

Mayuri heard movement next to her and she hopped up instantly and raised her claws that she grew, ready to strike. "Whoa, whoa, Maya, It's me, Kurama." Mayuri finally recognized the red hair of the person in front of her and she lowered her claws and sheathed them.

"What do you want?" She asked as she walked to the edge of the building to watch the people below.

"I was just wondering where you were." Kurama replied as he observed Mayuri. After a few minutes of silence he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"When you are up here, it makes you feel like god, watching life unravel from above, taking no part in it but also playing the part of the person who sees what's happening and has the chance to change it." Mayuri replied as her onyx gaze followed a blonde girl as she ran into the waiting arms of her boyfriend.

"I'm just wondering but what happened that made you react like you did when I first came up here?"

Mayuri just shrugged, "Bad dream."

"I think it was more than just a bad dream." Kurama pushed.

"That's your problem. You think, and one day it's gonna get you killed." Mayuri said as she glanced at Kurama from the corner of her eye. She then turned around and was almost in the door that leads to the lower level of the school when Kurama grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"It has something to do with your problem with Hiei. Please, Maya. Tell me." Mayuri looked down, suddenly interested in the ground. "Please."

When she looked up he was startled to see tears in her eyes, "He broke my heart," she said and then tugged her arm from Kurama's grasp running down the stairs. Kurama just stood there until the bell rang. He did not see Mayuri for the rest of the school day and assumed that she had gone home. That is until after school at the arcade Yusuke and Kuwabara had dragged him to.

"You guys are going to melt your brains by playing all those videogames." Kurama said as they walked out of the arcade at five o'clock.

"Hn. I don't think they had brains to begin with." Hiei said as he joined them walking down the street.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Kuwabara said confused.

"Point taken." Kurama while he sweatdropped.

"Hey," Yusuke said getting everyone's attention, "isn't that Bunny Girl over there?" He asked pointing to a frazzled girl with pink hair looking like she was searching for something.

"Yes, that is Kiriana. Hey Kiriana! Over here!" Kurama shouted to her and as soon as she spotted them a look of relief flowed over her face.

She rushed over as fast as she could and said, "Hey guys, I am so glad I found you!" She said, "I hate being alone around so may ningens. Now, I need your help…"

"Wait, you're alone? Where is Maya?" Kurama asked.

Kiriana's eyes filled with tears, "You haven't seen her? She is who I need help with. I have not seen her since she left this morning for that stupid ningen thing that you have for five days."

Mayuri wandered aimlessly. That damn voice in her head was filling her head with dejecting words and it wouldn't shut up.

_The only way to stop me is to give up._ The voice mocked her in her head

'Doesn't sound so bad.' Mayuri thought

_Don't listen to that damn voice. You have to live on. Kiriana needs you and so do your friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. _Another voice scolded Mayuri.

_They don't need you. They have each other and Kiriana has grown attached to that red head. She can survive without you. Everyone can._ The bad voice insisted.

_Don't leave Kiriana like that. She doesn't need to grieve for you again. You are like her sister. Don't break her heart or that other guy's. That Hiei will have his heart broken too._

_That stupid guy who left her to die? He doesn't care and Kiriana won't know she's gone because she will be too wrapped up with that boy of hers._

Mayuri stopped walking and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was on the bank of a river with a beautiful waterfall off a large cliff to her right. She watched the water pass as the two voices in her head continued to argue. Finally the good voice ran out of things to say and the dark voice seemed to posses Mayuri. She walked to the edge of the cliff and spread her arms wide. She closed her eyes as she felt her body lean forward, the rush of wind, and then the weightlessness of falling.

Dark: Review if you want to see the next chapter! MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cough Cough


	7. Chapter 7

Dark: Hello again all my adoring fans! Here is the next chapter! First, to thank all of my reviewers!

nightmare rose

mistress of the keys

4-is-lovely

SweetPenelope

xxxrebelxangelxxx

in luv with cold hearted guys

Psyco Anime Luver

Thanks to all of you and this chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

_The crashing of cold water pushing downward, the lack of oxygen, and then black. _

She sat up, her eyes still closed. 'Ow, my head hurts.' She thought and then opened her eyes. 'Hey, where am I? Who am I? Ow, thinking hurts even more.' (A/N: For you slow people, she got amnesia) She pushed the white sheets off of her and she stood from the bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had soft brown hair to her waist and deep black eyes that were empty. 'Is this me?' She looked closer at her reflection and she was assaulted with a vision in front of her eyes,

_She was startled when her alarm clock awoke her from the dream of her former life. She had waited a month for Hiei to come but he never did. Her sadness swallowed her heart and she had killed herself but her soul went to human world where she thought she would forget everything but sadly she didn't. She assumed a human form and lived in Japan by herself. She stood up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She paused in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair was a soft dark brown of her human form but the thing she wished she didn't have was her haunting black eyes._

'Is this a vision? No, I think it might be a memory.' She then turned to the door and walked out of it to arrive in a hall. She stealthily moved around the house and she found her way to the living room. There she saw many pictures of an elderly woman with tied back grey hair and soft brown eyes with many different kids that she assumed where the woman's grandkids.

"I see you have woken up." A voice said behind her and she turned quickly to see the woman from the pictures. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"I…I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"Alright dear. For the time being you will referred to as Kaori.(A/N: KaoriMayuri.) Is that alright?" the elderly woman asked and Kaori nodded. "Well then, welcome to my home Kaori. My name is Yukari."

"Hello Yukari-sama. Thank you for what ever you have done for me. I must leave now so I do not become a burden to you." Kaori turned to the door to leave but Yukari's words stopped her.

"Please stay, Kaori. I get lonely in this big house."

"I do not wish to cause you any trouble. If I stay I will earn my keep."

"Alright. There are things I can no longer do in my old age. You can help me around the house."

"Of course Yukari-sama. I will go change to begin." Kaori ran upstairs and changed into a white tank top and black shorts. She tied her hair up before arriving back down the stairs. "Where shall I begin?"

Kaori had been working for what seemed like hours but she was not complaining. Her muscles were not sore like she thought they would be but she continued to wash the floors outside the temple that Yukari owned. When she finished Kaori sat down on the steps and wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead and looked up at the sun in the odd red skies. Yukari walked up next to her and handed her a glass of water which Kaori was grateful for and they watched the sun move behind the mountains.

"You have worked hard today, Kaori and I am happy that you have been able to help me in many ways. You need to go to bed because we need to wake up early. I have students in the morning and you can help me." Yukari said and Kaori nodded, standing up and bowing respectfully.

"Good night, Yukari-sama."

"Good night, Kaori."

"It has been more than a week and you still haven't found her!" Kiri shouted at Koenma who was frightened of the pissed rabbit demon that was rampaging in his office.

"I'm sorry Kiriana but the search so far has been unsuccessful." Koenma replied cautiously.

"Maybe it would be better if we searched ourselves." Kuwabara suggested and the room went quiet, "What?"

"Oh my god! Did Kuwabara just say something logical?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Oh my Lord! Did Kuwabara say some logical and did Yusuke just use a three syllable word that wasn't a cuss word? Run! The Apocalypse is upon us!" Kiri shouted and mock hid behind Kurama.

"Just shut up and let's go." Hiei said with a vein sticking from his forehead.

"Fine Mr. Crabbypants." Kiriana replied as she turned to face Koenma who nodded in understanding and opened a portal which they all stepped through.

"Okay, now what?" Kuwabara asked after they all landed safely in Makai.

"Run out of ideas, oh smart one?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Urameshi." Was his reply.

"You guys, knock it off. We need to find Mayuri." Kiriana said and walked off in a random direction and a second later everyone followed her.

After morning classes with Yukari's healing lessons with her students Kaori made tea for Yukari-sama. They sat down outside and watched Makai birds and other small animals run around in the Ningenkai and Makai plants that grew in the garden. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Yukari-sama. I love it here. I have a feeling that whatever was going on in my life before you found me, I was in complete chaos and now I feel at peace." Kaori smiled a dazzling smile at Yukari.

"Thank you for coming to help me. I remember where I found you. I was taking an evening walk to calm myself down after an argument with a nearby neighbor that ended badly and I heard the sounds of a river. I always liked the sound of water so I walked towards it and when I arrived I saw a beaten up and bruised young girl, half in, half out of the water. I carried you home and treated you. That was about four days ago."

Kaori nodded and when she turned her head she was assaulted with another memory,

_The same girl was wandering around Makai aimlessly. That damn voice in her head was filling her head with dejecting words and it wouldn't shut up._

_The only way to stop me is to give up. The voice mocked her in her head_

'_Doesn't sound so bad.' She thought_

_Don't listen to that damn voice. You have to live on. Kiriana needs you and so do your friends Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Another voice scolded her._

_They don't need you. They have each other and Kiriana has grown attached to that red head. She can survive without you. Everyone can. The bad voice insisted._

_Don't leave Kiriana like that. She doesn't need to grieve for you again. You are like her sister. Don't break her heart or that other guy's. That Hiei will have his heart broken too._

_That stupid guy who left her to die? He doesn't care and Kiriana won't know she's gone because she will be too wrapped up with that boy of hers._

_She stopped walking and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was on the bank of a river with a beautiful waterfall off a large cliff to her right. She watched the water pass as the two voices in her head continued to argue. Finally the good voice ran out of things to say and the dark voice seemed to posses her. She walked to the edge of the cliff and spread her arms wide. She closed her eyes as she felt her body lean forward, the rush of wind, and then the weightlessness of falling._

'Who is this girl?' Kaori thought to herself.

"Are you alright, dear?" Yukari asked, concerned.

Kaori turned to Yukari and smiled, "I am fine, Yukari-sama."

"Okay then. I am going to go for a walk. Watch the temple for me."

"Of course, Yukari-sama." Yukari stood and disappeared in the forest. Kaori stood and walked to the small garden next to the temple. She began weeding it out as she hummed to herself. She then wiped beads of sweat from her forehead leaving a streak of dirt before she smiled and began to sing.

/Dream a dream

Lover, take me in your dream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream

Dream a dream

Lover that life is just a dream

If you want to set me free

Boy you're making me scream

You got to dream a little dream/

Kaori then smirked and moved on to the next flowerbed. When she finished there she sat on a stone bench in the garden that was under a large tree, offering a lot of shade. She lifted one leg up and put it on the bench and wrapped her arms around it as she continued to sing.

/Oh, one more time

I'm back with a new rhyme

Here we go again

Turn it up my friends

No

We don't stop

We rock the spot

No

We don't quit

This is it

Do you like to dream

Hey, I like to dream

Do you like to dream

I like to dream

Do you like to scream

Hey, I like to scream, baby

Do you like to scream

So scream it out/

Kaori watched as two birds flew into the tree above her and she watched them, jealous that they had each other. She had a sinking feeling inside that she too had someone but she did not know who. 'Who can fill this void I feel?'

/Dream a dream

Lover, take me in your dream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream

Dream a dream

Lover that life is just a dream

If you want to set me free

Boy you're making me scream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream

You got to dream a little dream

Party over here

Bring it up from the rear

Party over there

Put your hands in the air

No

We don't stop

We rock the spot

No

We don't quit

This is it

Dream a dream

Lover, take me in your dream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream

Dream a dream

Lover that life is just a dream

If you want to set me free

Boy you're making me scream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream/

Kaori stood up and walked into the temple. She walked to the room she woke in that Yukari let her have and took a shower. She then slipped into clothes she borrowed. It was a long white kimono with black and red petals on it. She then brushed her hair and tied it back with a black ribbon.

/You got to dream a little dream

Come on baby

Let's dream a dream together

A dream that is real

Dream a dream

Lover, take me in your dream

Take me anywhere you please

Boy, you're making me scream

Dream a dream

Lover that life is just a dream

If you want to set me free

Boy you're making me scream

You got to dream a little dream/

In the forest Yukari had been walking along the river when she heard shouting. Following the voices she saw a group of people arguing in a small clearing.

"We need to go this way!" A guy with greasy black hair and brown eyes shouted.

"Fine! You go that way and we will come find you later after we find Mayuri by going this way!" A girl with pink hair, white bunny ears, and red eyes yelled back.

"No, she's this way!"

"No, she's this way!"

"Shut up! We are not alone!" One with spiky black hair and crimson eyes said as he glared over at where Yukari was. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sorry. I was walking by and I heard you're friends shouting. Are you looking for someone?" Yukari asked the bunny girl.

"Yes. She is our friend but we have been looking for hours on end and have had no luck so far." She replied to the elderly woman.

"How about you come refresh yourself at my temple? I can have Kaori make you dinner." Yukari offered and she was instantly faced with the boy with greasy hair and a guy with orange hair and black eyes in front of her drooling.

"You have food?" They asked together as they gave her large puppy dog eyes.

Yukari chuckled and nodded, "Come with me. I am sorry to say we have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

Kaori was downstairs mediating when she felt Yukari returning and she was not alone.

"Kaori!" She heard Yukari shouting, "Can you cook some dinner for our guests?"

"Of course, Yukari-sama." Kaori shouted back as she walked into the kitchen and began cooking. A few minutes later Yukari entered the kitchen and said, "You don't mind that we have guests, do you?"

"This is your temple, Yukari-sama. I do not mind whom you wish to invite."

"Thank you Kaori." Kaori nodded and concentrated on cooking.

Fifteen minutes later she set the food on the table and then walked back into the kitchen. When Yukari returned Kaori said, "Dinner is ready." Yukari turned right around and walked into the living room where Kaori heard a stampede and sighed to herself, 'They are going to make a mess.' Kaori was indeed right. When the guest filed out of the room Kaori returned and sighed before returning to the kitchen and reappearing with a bucket of water and a scrub brush. Kaori spent forever cleaning the dining room and smiled to herself when it was as clean as it was before the guest ate there, an hour later.

"Kaori?" Yukari said from the door to the room and Kaori looked up at her, "Would you like to meet our guests?"

"Sure."

"There names are Kurama, Kuwabara, Kiriana, Hiei, and Yusuke." Yukari informed her as they walked across the hall. Something in Kaori made her feel like she had heard those names before.

"My guests, this is my assistant, Kaori." Yukari stepped aside and Kaori looked at their guests. The guests stared at her in shock.

"Mayuri!"

They shouted and Kaori looked at them confused, "Who?"

Dark: I think that is a great way to end the chapter. Review! Thanks!

Hiei: I hate you

Dark: I know and I love it


	8. Chapter 8

Dark: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like forever. I had school work and recently sprained my wrist so it was hard to type! I AM SO SORRY! Anyway, I won't waste your time anymore. Thanks to my reviewers:

4-is-lovely

mistress of the keys

Psyco Anime Luver

RavenHiei

and Ally!

Disclaimer: Never did own, never will

1 1

"What do you mean, who?" Yusuke asked confused, "Stop messing around Mayuri. We have been looking for you for over a week. Let's go home." He stood, walked forward, and grabbed Kaori around her wrist, pulling her out the door.

Kaori's eyes widened in surprise and struggled against his hold. She the got angry that he was trying to take her away from Yukari. She had no idea how she did it but she pulled her fist back and slammed it into the back of his head. He released her in surprise and she ran to stand in front of Yukari, "I do not know who you are but if you harm one hair or Yukari-sama's head I swear that you will pay."

"Mayuri? Why are you acting this way?" Kiriana asked as she approached Kaori who stood her ground.

"I do not know who you are talking about. My name is Kaori."

"You don't remember me?" Kiriana asked and was hurt inside when Kaori shook her head.

"Please leave Yukari-sama and me in peace."

"We can not do that. You need to come with us." Kurama stated.

Kaori got even madder and unknown to her, her black eyes turned cold, "I will go nowhere, Kitsune."

Everyone froze and stared at her in shock. Kaori almost jumped when she felt a hand on her arm and she turned to face Yukari. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you went with them to find out who you truly are. You know that you are not Kaori." Kaori stared at Yukari in horror as she took a few steps backward.

She soon stopped and her head fell down, defeated. "If you want me gone," Kaori raised her head and looked at the old woman who was startled to see there was no emotion in her eyes, "then all you had to say was leave." Then Kaori blurred out of site.

"I still feel her. She is still in the house." Kuwabara informed them.

"Hurry, she is her room upstairs. Third door on the left." Yukari told them and they all ran after her. They arrived in the room that Yukari indicated was Kaori's but they found the room a total mess with clothes and other possessions thrown everywhere. The other thing they found was the window open and the curtains plowing in the wind.

"Damn, we missed her." Yusuke said as they made their way back to the living room.

Kaori or now as she is known, Mayuri ran fast and hard. Thankfully before she left she changed into a black spaghetti strap and red capris, leaving her feet bare. Tears of sadness where blocking her vision and she had to repeatedly wipe them from her eyes. She had finally stopped running when she could not hold her tears anymore, 'Why did I think that Yukari-sama would defend me from those people. Instead she wanted me to leave. I thought I was happy but now I am all alone.' The tears then ran dry and Mayuri just sat on the ground where she had sunk down onto when the tears began. Her head snapped to the side when she heard footsteps to her right. There she saw a girl about a foot taller than her with tan skin, sapphire blue hair to her knees and lavender eyes. She had a lavender tank top and blue short shorts. She then wore knee length white boots. Under her left eye was a pearly white scar in the shape of star. On top of her head were golden ears with black spots and a golden tail swayed behind her with spots and two black rings at the end.

"Oh sorry. I thought I heard something." The girl turned away but stopped and looked at Mayuri over her shoulder and she turned back around. She crouched low to the ground and crawled over to Mayuri, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, well. It's a long story." Mayuri replied brushing the tears that lingered from her face.

The girl with blue hair spread her legs wide so she was kind of sitting on her knees and her hands on the ground in front of her holding her up, "I have time." Mayuri nodded and launched into her story. At the end of it the girl shook her head and said, "She was stupid." Then she stood and outstretched her hand to Mayuri, "And that was her mistake. We do not need stupid people like her in our lives."

Mayuri took her hand and said, "Thanks. As you know, my name is Mayuri."

"Naomi." The blue haired girl replied. "Why don't you hang out with me for a while. I think I might know someone who can help you with your problem. Do you have a demon form?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember what the girl in the memory looked like?" At Mayuri's nod Naomi said, "Picture yourself looking like her." Mayuri closed her eyes and did as Naomi instructed. She felt herself tingling all over and when she opened her eyes Naomi looked at her with approval, "Welcome, Sister."

Mayuri then noticed the black tail that swished into her line of vision and knew instantly Naomi was talking about how they were both in the feline family. "Let's go, Nao," she said in a deeper and colder voice than she usually had.

"Alright, May. Let me show you to your new pride." Naomi led the way and they walked deeper into the forest. That was how Mayuri met two lioness demons named Shakra and Kigori, a jaguar demon named Juray, two leopard demons named Char and Mirac, two tiger demons Ana and Mitari, and two cougar demons named Kano and Hono. This was the pack that Mayuri was accepted into. She got along great being in a pack of felines and they taught her many skills like lock picking, seal breaking, and thievery. Mayuri was happy with them and loved them like they were her real family. Naomi taught her to control water and an ice tiger taught her how to freeze and control ice. She finally felt like she belonged but something was still missing.

Another few weeks past by and the others were not having any more luck finding Mayuri.

"I am so tired of looking in the forest. How about we find a village to look in?" Yusuke suggested.

"I don't see why not. We have not looked there before." Kurama agreed and they were off to the nearest town. They had barely arrived when a demon with hunter green skin and yellow eyes walked up to them.

"You guys must be Lord Haku's guards. Just in time. We have been having trouble with thieves lately." The gang was about to tell him that they were not guards of whomever he mentioned when a scream came from a few yards away.

"I caught on, Ulf!" A man holding a girl by the arm shouted to the green skinned man. The girl had tan hair that matched her ears and tail. Her eyes were closed tight but they caught a glimpse of red before she had shut them. Her clothes were dark tan rags that were formed into shorts and a shirt that was held up with one strap over her right shoulder. On her feet were sandals that laced to her knees.

"Good job, Moran." He then turned his attention to the girl, "Where is your gang of thieves?" The girl looked up at him without fear in her eyes and did not say anything. Ulf, in anger, lifted his hand to smack the girl but as he brought it down, it was stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist. Long black claws cut into his skin and he looked up at the person who stopped him. Her black hair was down, covering one of her eyes that appeared black but turned out to be a dark blue. She wore a black tank top and blue capris which had black boots that covered the ends. At her waist was a katana.

"You want to know where we are. Well, we're here. No one touches a member of my pride." Her black ears and tail twitched in agitation. Then she sunk her free fist into his gut. At the same time that happened, a booted foot was aimed at the back of Moran's head which made him lose his grip on the girl who dashed from the men and disappeared in the crowd.

The gang looked in shock at the two girls standing there. The one that had kicked Moran had tan skin, sapphire blue hair to her knees and lavender eyes. She had a lavender tube top and blue pants. She then wore white ankle boots. Under her left eye was a pearly white scar in the shape of star. On top of her head were golden ears with black spots and a golden tail swayed behind her with spots and two black rings at the end. She and the other girl were surrounded with many angry demon men and they both smirked, "Ready May?" The lavender eyed one asked.

"Ready Nao." The girl with black hair replied. Soon half of the guys were frozen and the other half was trapped in bubbles of water.

"Mayuri!" Kiriana shouted and ran forward to the girl referred to as May. May's head snapped to look at her and she glanced at Nao who watched the girl approach before disappearing. May then turned her attention back to the girl who grabbed her wrist, "Don't leave me, May." May then froze as a memory assaulted her vision.

"_What's the matter May?" Kiriana asked as she lay down on her stomach next to Mayuri._

"_I want to escape from here, Kiriana." Mayuri replied as she looked out the window into the night sky._

"_What! You can't! You remember what happened to Mya when she tried to run away?" Kiriana said as she grabbed Mayuri's arm._

"_Being dead is better than being a slave," Mayuri replied, "But I will never leave you, Kiriana." Mayuri smiled at her friend. The little light pink haired rabbit demon smiled up at her._

Mayuri was confused at this short memory but did not have time as the men began to free themselves. Instead she did the one thing she had time for but knew her pride would not be happy about. She grabbed the bunny, picked her up and blurred off.

"Damn it! Where did they go?" Yusuke shouted looking around.

"You really think that you can find Mayuri with her speed?" Kurama asked.

"Well its better than just standing there." Yusuke replied.

"I'm not just standing here. I am waiting for Hiei to finish searching for her ki." Kurama retorted.

"Hn. She is heading southwest." Hiei replied.

"But that would lead her into the Thief's Forest. That forest is not safe since it is crawling with the best thieves ever. I even went there occasionally." Kurama said, thinking.

"Well, let's go." Yusuke said and then a thought struck him, "Hey, where's Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara was a few stores away looking in at a shop, drooling, "Yum, food." He was then bonked on the back of the head and dragged away by a pissed off Yusuke.

In the Thief's forest

Mayuri stopped running and dropped Kiriana on her back. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Mayuri demanded, growling loudly, flashing her fangs threateningly.

"My name is Kiriana and I am trying to help you. I knew you before you lost your memory and I am trying to help you get it back." Kiriana said softly, frightened that Mayuri was acting aggressively towards her.

"What if I don't want it back? I love my new life with my pride. I have this feeling that I was alone before but now I want to stay where I am valued and loved like a sister. Have you never felt that way?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes I have. You were the one that made me feel loved and safe. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama love you like a sister and I have a feeling that even Hiei likes you." Kiriana replied.

"Come with me to see my pride and you will understand why I don't want to leave." Mayuri stood straight and walked over to a tree. Gripping Kiriana's hand, she hopped up to the highest branch and they both say a large fire with ten people surrounding it, laughing at each other's expense. "I was accepted by them in a heartbeat. These other people that you speak of make me feel that I have to work to like them because they are not like me. They are," Mayuri stated, gesturing to the people around the fire, "Come meet them." Mayuri grabbed Kiriana's hand and blurred over to the campfire. When they arrived Mayuri whispered in Kiriana's ear, "Do not be afraid. They will not harm you. They are good people." Kiriana nodded and looked at the people that surrounded them.

"Hey May!" Naomi shouted and returned to her drinking contest with Mitari. Everyone also said their hellos not really caring Mayuri was not alone. They knew that Mayuri would not bring someone she trusts to her "family". They continued their conversation which happened to be them teasing Kigori about having to be rescued in the market earlier.

"You had to have your butt saved again," Shakra teased her sister.

"Oh, shut up Shakra." Hono told the lioness demon.

"So Hono, you feel compelled to protect your beloved?" Kano taunted his twin. Both cougar demons had black hair and the same bulky build. There were only two ways to tell them apart. Kano had long, silky hair while Hono's was short and spiky. The other was that Kano had golden eyes and Hono had silver.

"Should you be talking, Kano or must I tell everyone what I caught you and Juray doing the other day?" Mayuri came to Hono's rescue like she usually did. Out of the two she favored Hono not that she disliked Kano. They both had their moments.

At Mayuri's comment Kano blushed as did Juray and the other members of the Pride burst into laughter. After a good five minutes of laughing at the two everyone calmed down and Char slapped Kano on the back, "I bet you two love birds had fun until Mayuri caught you, huh?" Then everyone was watching the two wrestle when Kano jumped Char. Mayuri decided to join into the fun and jumped in. In the end, both boys were bruised and Mayuri was unharmed.

"Well, boys. I'd like to say that was fun but I think the more appropriate word for it would be pathetic." Kano and Char managed to climb to their knees to lunge at Mayuri but they landed a good two feet out of reach of her. The girls, including Kiriana and Mirac burst out laughing. Hono stood and inspected the boys' injuries, being the Pride's healer.

"Oh, don't sweat it Hono," Ana said through bursts of laughter, "The only thing injured is their damn egos."

Soon after they began to party well into the night and they fell asleep under the stars. Mayuri stayed up, having been the responsible one and didn't drink, and watched the camp to guard her pride. She heard the rustling of trees about 50 yards away and closed her eyes and attuned her ears so she could what they were talking about.

"Damn Kiriana, damn Mayuri, damn Makai, damn everything!" A guy shouted.

"Are you done cursing the world yet?" A smooth calm voice asked.

"No." the first guys replied and continued cursing.

"Shut up detective. We are close. I feel Mayuri's energy over there." A rough voice stated and Mayuri felt herself pale. She felt the energy levels of the people she heard and she cursed in her head. She knew they were tracking her so she blurred away.

"Damn it! She's on the run." Hiei shouted and began to run after her.

Mayuri rushed to get the guys away from her pride but her way was cut short by a cliff. She thought for a minute until she felt one of the guys about five feet away from her and she jumped. The feeling of wind rushing past her made her adrenaline pump and she raised her arms above her head as she entered the water below the cliff. She went down as far as she could, not caring about breathing seeing as she could since she was a water demon. She did not hear a splash as someone entered the water after her but she did feel someone grab her and pulled her upwards. A few minute she was thrown ashore and landed on the bank to be faced with a guy with red hair and green eyes looking at her disappointedly, a guy with orange hair and beady black eyes staring at her chest, and a guy with slicked black hair and chocolate brown eyes was behind her, holding her hands together. A few feet away, a guy with black hair that defied gravity and crimson eyes was wringing out his hair and soon after his cloak.

"What were you thinking when you jumped, Mayuri?" The red head asked and Mayuri's eyes narrowed as her anger skyrocketed as did her glee. She needed to kick someone's ass in a show of smarts and this guy was the perfect rival.

"I don't know. What was I thinking?" Mayuri asked shrugging.

"I think you where being suicidal by jumping off that cliff. It's fifty yards high."

"How do you know what I was thinking if you are not me? You do not know nor will you ever know what another person is thinking. If they choose to react in a certain way it could be good or bad, it depends on why they reacted the way they did. You do not know why I ran and then jumped off the cliff. I could be suicidal or I could be more right in my mind than you think. The real question is _why_ did I jump off the cliff." Mayuri countered and succeed in confusing everyone but the red head and the crimson eyed guy.

"True," the red head stated and Mayuri rolled her eyes at another success. Can no one challenge her? "Then why did you jump?"

"I don't know." Mayuri replied causing Kurama and Hiei to anime crash.

"Where you trying to kill yourself? You could have drown!" The guy with brown eyes shouted in her ear which made her put them flat against her head.

"No I could not have drown! I can breathe underwater thanks to the fact that I am part water demon!" Mayuri shouted. "Now let me go or I will kill you all."

"No you won't" Hiei replied smugly. Mayuri just smirked and pulled her head back and letting out a loud growl of a panther that rang through the forest.

When she finished Hiei just stood there. "I am so scared." He stated.

"You should be." A voice from behind Kurama said and the red head felt cold metal against his throat. Every member of the Reikai Tantei froze. Behind Kurama was stood Naomi looking deadly as ever. They saw movement against the shadows of the forest and soon saw nine other figures emerge. They were all different in shapes and sizes but one thing was the same. They were not happy that Mayuri was captive. They recognized Kigori as the girl from the market earlier that day as she stood in front of Kiriana. Kiriana peeked over the lioness's shoulder and her eyes widened. She tried to go to them but Kigori would not let her and ended up holding a dagger to her throat also.

"I want Mayuri freed now or both red heads die." Naomi stated her voice seething.

"No. We want our friends freed first." Yusuke replied.

"No. I do not trust Koenma's lackeys." Naomi answered.

"How do you know who we work for?" Hiei asked.

"It wasn't hard to get anything out of the rabbit with just a hint of arm twisting."

"We want Kiriana and Kurama back before we do anything." Hiei ordered but Naomi just shook her head.

"I said no. We will not bargain. We get what we want. Another time," Naomi said before turning to Mayuri and saying, "Catshio Mew Tam Kosharu Nak Shinama." Mayuri nodded and Naomi disappeared along with the other nine felines, Kurama, and Kiriana.

"What did she say?" Hiei demanded from Mayuri but she only shrugged.

'_We won't leave you, our sister.' _ The words echoed in Mayuri's head since Naomi said them. 'I know you won't.'

1 1

Dark: Thanks for reading and please review! I love you all!

Hiei: Shut up Onna. You're giving me a headache

Dark: So? That's my job

Yusuke:rubbing his head No kiddin'

Dark: Oh shut up Yusuke. Kuwabara was the one that gave you that headache from laughing at your home movies of you being potty trained

Yusuke: Don't remind me

Dark: too late, Anyway, please review! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Dark: Hello everyone! I will have more time to type thanks to Spring Break! Now to not waste anymore of your time, let me thank the reviewers!

M0nk3ys wI11 Ru11 th3 w0r1ld

Ally

In luv with cold hearted guys

Thanx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Own Mayuri, Kiriana, and Koran

Two things told Mayuri that Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara weren't happy. One was by the way that they pulled her around, after binding her hands with ice and water wards, making sure she kept moving. The other was how after they walked through a portal, she was shoved to the ground.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing that to her. She's our friend." She heard the one with orange hair shout.

"She is not our friend anymore." She heard Hiei reply. Hiei's knee drove itself into her back and Mayuri spit out the blood that entered her mouth when it did so. Mayuri smirked and moved her tail so it laid flat on her back and then with all the force she could muster, she pushed it backwards, smiling when she heard it connect with flesh and the knee from her back was instantly removed.

"Do not touch me." Mayuri growled waving her tail around warningly. She rolled over and pushed herself up using her tail. "I do not know you people and I do not trust you. My pride will get me out, mark my words."

"Shut up." Yusuke said flatly.

Mayuri couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. Not a joyous laugh. One that started out as a dark chuckle and then worked its way up until she was shaking. "You think… that I have… to listen… to you people? What can you do to me? You can't torture me into telling you where they are. I have been with them for a few weeks so I have no idea where they could have hidden your friends." Mayuri just stood there before Hiei disappeared and a few seconds something hit the back of her head and her world went black.

With Kiriana and Kurama

Both red heads were thrown into a cage made from water that could not be influenced by neither flames nor plants. "Sorry you had to be dragged into this, Kurama. If I had just focused on get Mayuri's memory back." Kiriana drew her legs up to her chin and rested her head on them.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Kiriana said as she began rocking back and forward.

"No Kiriana, listen to me. You couldn't do anything. Mayuri didn't remember anyone so she did not know who she could trust." Kurama pulled Kiriana's head away from her knees but saw that she was not paying attention so he did the only thing he could do. He pulled her into his lap and held her still, waiting for her to emerge from inside her head.

With Mayuri (In her head)

Mayuri was surrounded by black. Then a figure glowing silver appeared next to her. Her hair was long and flowing around her and her eyes were hard as they seemed to pierce her skin at a glance.

'Why did you kill me, Mayuri?' The figure asked.

Mayuri looked up at her and studied her hard and soon her eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't kill you." Mayuri stated. "Ani killed you."

'You let me die.' The figure stated.

"I could not protect you when I am tied and gagged. You were the one that let Ani into our house and watched as he kill Father." Mayuri replied, "Some good mother you are, to let your own husband be killed by your son and leave your six year old daughter to protect herself."

'There was nothing I could do.' The figure insisted but Mayuri just stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Yeah, well neither could I." Mayuri replied and the figure that was the ghost of her mother began to fade away but another glow was appearing. This time the figure took the shape of her father, the only person in her family that loved her.

'Why must you do that to yourself?' he asked.

"Do what?" Mayuri retorted.

'Lock away the things that will help you get stronger.' The figure replied as he reached forward and patted her on the head, 'You memory has left you to make you fend for yourself. When the time is right, you will gain what is rightfully yours and you will protect it with all your might.' The figure smiled at her but Mayuri's face did not change.

"You talk in riddles old man. When will I get my memory back and what will I gain that I will protect with all my might?" Mayuri snapped, the riddles not making sense to her.

'You will gain what you have been robbed of since you were born. Not even I could give it to you fully. You just have to trust yourself and others.' And then the figure of her father disappeared. Mayuri sat down in the darkness and thought.

'Something I did not have as a child? What didn't I have? DAMN IT! If only I had my memory!' and then Mayuri was surrounded by a bright light that suddenly transformed into a room. The walls were a deep blue with a light blue carpet. The bed in the corner was a light blue and the figure in the bed appeared to be asleep. Mayuri's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the figure to be a younger version of herself. The door to her room slammed open and her father walked ran in, straight to where younger Mayuri had sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Was' goin' on?" Young Mayuri asked.

"Come on Yuri, we need to get out of here." Her father said in a rush as he pulled her out of bed and threw her, her ice blue jacket.

"Why Daddy?" Mayuri asked as she slipped her arms into her sleeves.

"Ani is coming to kill us." Her father replied as he then tossed her, her black boots.

"Onii-chan? Why would he kill us?" Mayuri asked.

"He's not the same person he was before. He is no longer your brother." Her father reached forward and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stare into his sapphire eyes. "Listen to me, Yuri. If Ani finds you, promise me, no matter what, you will protect yourself against him, even if he is your brother."

"I don't think I can hurt onii-chan." Mayuri said softly.

"Yuri, you must. It is your only chance for survival." Her father's grip on her arms tightened and Mayuri nodded. "Good. Now, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her from the room and down the stairs. In the living room her father came to a stop and pushed Mayuri behind him.

"Hello Father, little sister. So glad to see you again." A slight musical voice reached their ears. Her father's panther ears flattened against his head.

"You are not welcome here." Her father stated but her brother just laughed.

"Good thing I don't plan on staying. I just have a quick something to do and then I will leave." Ani replied. Mayuri peeked around from behind her father to look at her brother for the first time since she was a baby. His hair was a sapphire blue and on his head rested a pair of panther ears that were black tipped with ice blue that matched his eyes. He stared coldly at his sister and reached out a hand, "Come to me, imoto-chan. I won't hurt you."

"No. Daddy said not to." Mayuri replied as she hid behind her father.

"Then I will make sure that 'Daddy' won't be able to tell you what to do anymore." Ani stated and an ice dagger appeared in his hand. He then threw it with such speed that it was not visible until it was stuck in her father's chest. He collapsed in front of her and she screamed.

"DADDY!"

"Mayuri, listen to me. Be strong. Don't give in. You will find someone to love you more than I ever could. You deserve it."

"Daddy, don't leave me. Please!" Mayuri said as she kneeled over her father, her eyes blurring with tears.

"I have to, Sweetie. Remember, don't let Ani get you. You are more special than you realize. I love you, my daughter, my Yuri." And with his last breath, his life left him. She did not notice Ani come up behind her or that they were not alone when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard snickering behind her.

"You think my Daddy's death is funny?" Mayuri asked as she summoned an ice dagger similar to Ani's except hers was a midnight blue. She then turned and slashed at the first thing she could which happened to be Ani's face. Ani screamed in pain and his hands flew to his face as Mayuri was disarmed and restrained by ropes around her wrists and ankles and gagged. Then for revenge on the attack of his face, Ani ordered her mother killed right in front of her but to his dismay Mayuri just smirked, "You think I actually liked Mommy? Ha! She was no Mommy to me." Then Mayuri was knocked unconscious and the Older Mayuri was thrown from the memory.

Some of her memory then returned to her. Ani was scarred from her attack. A white scar disturbed his handsome features and went from his left temple through his eye which was now clouded to his chin. Ani then had sold Mayuri into slavery where she worked as a servant to a rich demon's daughter who treated her more like scum. When she reached her teen years, her mistress was 'mysteriously' murdered and Mayuri was sold to Dankotsu.

Mayuri sat up straight in a bed and looked around the room she was in. For some reason she felt like she had been here before and she was assaulted by another memory.

"_How do I get out of here?" She asked and waited for a reply that didn't come. "Well?" She snapped._

"_Koenma might not want you to leave." Yusuke replied and Maya smirked._

"_You are correct. Koenma might not want me to leave but I want to." Maya brought the tip of the dagger to her finger and began playing with the tip. "I guess I have to go find that blasted grim reaper." Maya tossed the dagger up in the air._

"_Good luck. She won't tell you willingly." Yusuke smirked as he crossed him arms, cockily._

_Maya was still walking away when the dagger came down and she caught it in-between her fingers, "Who said anything about me just asking? I am not a patient person." With that Maya disappeared into the darkness._

"_Oh Shit!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted and ran after the slightly insane panther demon._

'_I can't believe they actually thought I was going to hurt that damned Grim Reaper.' Mayuri thought as she paced in Hiei's room where she had been locked in. 'I don't want to be here right now.' She said to herself again for the thirtieth time in five minutes. She froze when she heard hurried footsteps coming in her direction and a key entering a lock. The door was thrown open and Yusuke shouted, "Mayuri! Koenma has a mission for us!" Mayuri just smirked at him._

"_So?"_

"_He needs us!" Yusuke shouted as he reached for Mayuri's arm but his hand was slapped away._

"_I don't work with people that lock me up." Mayuri said coldly._

"_Okay, we're sorry and will never lock you up again if you come help us." Yusuke said quickly and grabbing her hand before she could answer._

Mayuri held her head in her hands and she sighed. She was glad she was getting her memory back but what her father had said to her was bugging her. What would she gain that she never had. Something that her father couldn't give her enough of. She closed her eyes as she thought and was surprised when a black panther appeared in her head. It gazed at her with ruby eyes. 'Love.' It said, its voice ringing in her head.

"What?" Mayuri asked it.

'Maybe the answer you are seeking is Love.' The panther stated.

"Maybe. Who are you?"

'My name is Koran. I am your spirit beast. I protect you and those in your line.'

"How come I have never heard from you before?"

'Because you did not need me then. You need me now. I can help you but I need you to set me free from yourself.'

"How?"

'Envision me standing in front of you and use your spirit energy to do as you envision.' Mayuri did as Koran asked and when she opened her eyes Koran stood right in front of her. 'Good. Now it is time for me to explain something about your family to you.'

Dankotsu was led into a dark throne room. The servant that brought him bowed respectfully before leaving Dankotsu in the shadows where he swayed from foot to foot, nervously.

"Why have you come to me, Dankotsu?" A voice asked in the darkness.

"Well, Master. I seem to have been defeated by Mayuri, sir."

"And?"

"Well, she did it with the help of Koenma's Spirit Detectives."

"WHAT! I told you to keep her away from them!"

"It is alright Master. I found out that she had some problems with them and soon after she lost her memory! She does not remember them."

"That is good. How is our bargaining chip?" the voice asked and Dankotsu cringed as if struck.

"Well milord. When I was defeated by her, the rabbit demon was taken with them."

"YOU FOOL! Now I will NEVER get the FROZEN TEARDROP or the FROZEN FLAME!"

"I know Milord. Please, give me another chance! I will get her for you! I will not disappoint you!" Dankotsu begged.

"Fine, but disappoint me again and I will make sure that you don't have the chance to do that again." The voice said and Dankotsu nodded and quickly left.

Dark: Yay! Cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person?

Hiei: I thought you hate cliffhangers

Dark: Only when I'm reading them. Besides that, I love to write them. Well, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Dark: Hey peeps! Chapter 10 is in the house! YAY!

Hiei: Why are you so happy?

Dark: Cause schools almost out!

Hiei: Whatever, you're insane

Dark: I know. Time to say thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

M0nk3ys wI11 Ru13 th3 w0r1d

4-is-lovely

darkdragonchild

Ally!

Thanks for so much for your lovely reviews. Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will, sadly. XX

'As you know the Frozen Teardrop resides within you. It is passed down in your line to the most worth person. It then is activated and grants the person the powers of water and ice. The thing you don't know is that there is another stone. The Frozen Flame is also a stone passed down in your family. The only people that can active it is a strong female youkai. This stone now resides within you also. It is my job to protect both stones and your father requested that I also protect you.' Koran explained. He walked forward and set his head in her lap and looked up at her with his garnet eyes. 'I did not need that request from your father. I knew that I would and I still will protect you with my life.'

Mayuri smiled and petted Koran on his head. "Thank you Koran." Mayuri was petting Koran's ears, making the large cat purr when they both heard approaching footsteps. Koran transformed into a kitten that could fit in the palm of her hand and he hopped onto her arm, crawled up her shoulder and hid in her hair, blending in. The door to the room opened and Yusuke walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. Koenma wants to see you." Yusuke turned around to lead her out of the room but looked back when he did not hear her move. In fact, she wasn't even looking at him but the wall in front of her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I do not associate with people who lie to me." Mayuri stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yusuke said.

"I quote, 'We're sorry and will never lock you up again if you help us.'" Mayuri replied.

"You work with people that lie to you all the time."

"They lie to protect themselves and others. You just use it to your convenience." Mayuri snapped, turning her gaze to Yusuke and he could have sworn that her gaze was a bloody crimson but when he blinked sapphire eyes glared at him.

"Whatever." Yusuke said and left the room. He walked back to Koenma's office where Hiei sat in the corner and Kuwabara sat in a chair facing Koenma who was looking grim. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked as he pulled up a chair.

"We have a problem." Koenma stated in a grave tone.

'Let us go see what Koenma needs you for.' Koran suggested to Mayuri who sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Alright, I guess." Mayuri said as she stood and walked out the door. She wandered down the hall, somehow knowing the way and wound up outside a set of double oak doors which were open a crack. She looked inside and saw Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara conversing with a child.

"I'm sorry, but I can not find Kiriana or Kurama." The toddler was saying.

"Fine, we'll get Mayuri to tell us." Yusuke stated but Koenma shook his head.

"I did receive this." Koenma stated as he held up a manila folder. He pulled out the things inside and handed them to Yusuke. "I am afraid that Kiriana, Kurama, and Mayuri's pride has been kidnapped by none other than Dankotsu."

Mayuri froze where she stood and even the comforting whispers of Koran in her ear could not keep her from leaning against the door, sliding down, her eyes wide in shock. She just sat there, her thought racing through her head, a mile a minute. The one thing that stood out in her head was, 'This is my fault.'

Yusuke and the others had heard a thump outside the door and then a sliding sound. Hiei was the first one that went to find out what the noise was. They were surprised when they found Mayuri sitting against the door, her eyes glazed over. Hiei reached down, grabbed her arm, pulling her up but when he let go, she slipped back onto the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked, worried about Mayuri who he still considered his friend.

"She's locked herself inside her head." Hiei replied as he once again picked her up by her arm but slipped it around his neck and his arm went around her waist.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I'm taking her to lay her down." Hiei replied and he walked away. He walked down the hall into his room where he laid her down on the bed. He was pulling up the covers over her when he noticed something moving in her hair. He reached into her hair to see what it was when his hand pulled back instantly and he looked at his finger to find that it was bleeding. Two ruby eyes stared up at him and Hiei made a swipe at the thing put it popped out of Mayuri's hair and Hiei recognized it as a kitten. As Hiei began to reach for it, it began sinking into Mayuri's skin and appeared on her chest above her boob as a panther tattoo. Hiei blinked in surprise and backed away. Mayuri suddenly gasped, sitting up and was breathing heavily.

"Where the hell am I?" Mayuri asked as she looked around.

"You're back in my room. What the hell was that kitten?" Hiei replied.

Mayuri looked down and noticed the new tattoo. Her eyes widened as it began to move and Koran hopped off of her skin. Koran looked up at her and spoke to her mentally, 'Who is that?'

"His name's Hiei. Pay no mind to him. He's always that temperamental." Mayuri said out loud and Hiei looked at her like she was insane.

'Oh. Well, are you alright, Keeper?' Koran asked and Mayuri's looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you calling me Keeper?" Mayuri asked.

'That is what you are. You are the Keeper of the Stones. Do you not like that I call you that?'

"I was just wondering." Mayuri answered. She then turned to Hiei, "Hey Hiei, can you get me some food?" Hiei stood and left the room.

As soon as the door to the room closed Mayuri rose to her feet, grabbed Koran, and ran from the room in the opposite direction. She ran passed many ogres and soon came to a random room. She threw open the door and her eyes glittered when she looked at all the oars there were. She grabbed one and sat on it, Koran on her shoulder, and took off.

'Where are we going, Keeper?' Koran asked as Mayuri drove the oar straight into the setting sun at top speed.

"We are going to save my pride." Mayuri responded without any emotion. When she froze after hearing that her pride had gone missing she had been transported into a world full of pain. She was able to see who was putting her in such pain and she was pissed to see a face she recognized. "I let you go last time. This time you're mine." Mayuri growled and her eyes flashed red in anger. As they flew over the river of Styx the water rose up in high waves around them before falling back into the riverbank as soon as they were out of Mayuri's power range. Koran looked up at Mayuri in concern as the waves that surrounded them kept getting bigger, but Mayuri just stared straight ahead until she noticed someone's youki on the right bank of the river. She looked over and saw a black blur. She smiled at him and then the water rose up higher to surround her on all sides. Hiei threw shot in towards the water and when he was in the center, he was surprised to find that she was not there.

Mayuri held on tight to the oars as it soared, underwater. Koran had at the last second, joined into Mayuri's body as a tattoo once again. Mayuri had not trouble breathing underwater so she stayed there for a while until she felt that no other energies were around her and then she burst through the waters and shot up towards the sky. She studied the wall between Makai and Reikai for a minute to determine a weak spot before she grew her claws and ripped open a portal viciously and flew through it.

Hiei looked all around but he could not see where she went so he followed the river. About a half an hour later and fifty yards away Hiei saw something shoot out of the river and flew off into the sky. Then there was a rip in the sky and Mayuri disappeared through it followed by Hiei who jumped up and followed her at the last minute.

Mayuri was flying so fast, tears were coming to her eyes. She finally slowed down when she neared a familiar cave that her pride had shone to her. She landed outside the cave and grabbed the oar as she walked inside. She walked to the back of the cave and smirked as she found the hidden button to a secret cave. A door opened for her that was big enough for her to fit through in panther form or crawling in her current form. She decided to go with the comfort of her panther form. The tunnel she went through was long but as soon as she arrived at the end she was glad to find that no one had found this place. She changed her form back and stretched. She stiffened when she felt a dagger held to her back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice. Mayuri tried to turn around but the voiced said, "Stay where you are!" in an alarmed tone that Mayuri recognized in an instant.

"Please, Ana. I will not harm you. I want to help."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ana asked frantically.

"You know me. It's Mayuri." Mayuri turned around to look at Ana and was horrified by what she saw. Ana's once golden eyes were now dull, her beautiful pale skin marred by deep cuts, and her once fearless expression was now flawed by terror.

"Mayuri!" Ana shouted and threw herself into Mayuri's waiting arms and began crying. "Oh, Mayuri. They were all captured! All of them except me and I nearly died trying to escape!" Sobs racked Ana's body. Mayuri just held her and petted her head to calm her down. She sank to the ground comforting the horror ridden girl.

"Ana, listen to me. Did anyone else escape?" When she felt Ana shake her head no Mayuri asked, "Were they all captured?" This time it was a nod. "Do you know if they are alright?" No. "It's alright Ana. We are going to get them back." Both girls heard a noise coming from the tunnel and they both turned to face it. Ana shrunk into the corner in fear while Mayuri stood in front of her with the dagger Ana had dropped earlier. She was about to strike the intruder as they entered the room but held back when she recognized the spiked black hair.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing here?" Mayuri asked.

"I followed you. Do you really think you could get away that easily?" Hiei retorted as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Mayuri glared at him but didn't answer. Instead she walked over to Ana and helped her up, hugging her to comfort her. Ana clung to Mayuri's shirt, her eyes shut tight. Mayuri petted her hair and whispered soothing words in Ana's orange and black ear. Ana finally calmed down and her shallow breathing alerted her that Ana was asleep. Mayuri gently set her down and looked up at Hiei who was watching her with amusement in his crimson eyes. Mayuri's glare just deepened.

"Who knew you had a soft side." Hiei whispered and Mayuri's ears twitched telling Hiei she had heard him.

"She's the only one of my pride left. That is," she glanced over at Hiei and he saw a malicious glint in her eye, "until I free the rest of them. Get some sleep, Hiei. Tomorrow will be a long day." Mayuri crawled onto the ground next to Ana and curled up into a ball and laying her head on her hands like a true cat. Hiei smirked before he slid down the wall and crossed his legs and his arms. He watched the two feline demons a few minutes before he began to nod off.

The next morning, Mayuri was awake before dawn. She sensed that Hiei and Ana were still asleep so she silently slipped from the room into another passageway that lead into a secret cavern that had a large pond of crystal clear water. Mayuri quickly undressed until she was in a black bra and panties before diving into the water and she stayed under for a long time. She watched the exotic fish swim by as her hair flew around her. Finally she kicked hard and brought herself above the water, taking a deep breath. She wiped her hair out of her eyes and saw a flash of black. She growled softly and secretly searched for his aura as she pretended to wash her arms and stomach. When she found him hiding in a shadow, she knew the perfect plan to get him back for spying on her. She took a deep breath and dove underwater. She swam deep and her eyes adjusted to the bright light that shone near the bottom. She reached forward and felt a stalactite and turned right and continued swimming. Finally she saw the surface and kicked harder, the air in her lungs dissipating but that information didn't bother her since she was part water demon. She surfaced in a small chamber with the only visible entrance was a large hole at the top of the high wall of rock. Mayuri climbed out of the water and wrung out her hair. Then she tip toed to the wall where she began scaling it. When she reached the top she peeked over the edge and saw Hiei peeking from the shadows before going to the edge of the water, crouching down. Like the true feline she is Mayuri hopped from rock to rock and silently landed on the ground with her aura masked. She crawled up behind him and bent over him so her mouth was by his ear.

"It's rude to spy on people, you know." She whispered as she put her hands on his shoulders and his back was to her chest. She felt him stiffen and she smirked before she pushed him into the water. When he resurfaced he brushed the water from his eyes to reveal Mayuri smirking at him, standing with her arms crossed and she had most of her weight on her left foot. "Have a nice swim?" she asked and Hiei blushed when he realized she was still in her bra and panties. Mayuri realized what he was blushing at her smirk deepened and she walked over to her clothes, not the least bit shy about her body. As she dressed, Hiei climbed out of the water and raised his energy, drying his hair and his clothes. When dressed Mayuri turned to Hiei, smirked and walked down the passage back to where Ana was and found her cooking fish over a fire.

"How was your bath?" Ana asked, glancing at her from over her shoulder.

"Oh, it was very…" Mayuri trailed off as Hiei entered the room to disappear down the tunnel that led from the secret room, out into Makai, "interesting." Mayuri smiled and crouched down next to the fire to help Ana.

Dark: Well, here's chapter 10. Sorry it took so long but I kinda got stuck but it's all better now. Next chapter will be awesome and you'll fins out who the person is from chapter 9! R&R and the more you do, the faster you'll get chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

_Dark: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chappie! Sorry it took so long but I am in summer school because I got the evilest teacher in the school and she failed me_

_K: that was probably your fault for not doing your homework_

_D: Like hell I want to know what rocks are made of. Well whatever. I just want to introduce my friend who will be hanging with me here. Welcome SHADOW!_

_S: Hey Dark_

_D:hugs Shadow wanta do the disclaimer?_

_S: Dark does not own Yu Yu Hakusho but she does own Mayuri, Kiriana, Dankotsu, the figure, and the members of the pride._

_Special thanks to:_

_4-is-lovely_

_Icedragongurl16_

_In luv with cold hearted guys_

_Darkdragonchild_

_Psyco Anime Luver_

_WiseAssImp_

_Read and Review!_

"Dankotsu, how are our prisoners holding up?"

"Master, the fox demon and the rabbit demon have had enough common sense to not cause any problems but the pride on the other hand…" Dankotsu shook his head. The pride hadn't taken their imprisonment well. They were able to subdue them well enough but the cheetah demon on the other hand had to be but in a warded room that let no demonic energy out. It forced the cheetah to her human form.

"You have pleased me so far, Dankotsu. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes Master." Dankotsu bowed and exited the room. He headed downstairs to check on the captives. Both red headed demons in the first cell where asleep. The two lioness demons were huddled in a shadowed corner, one laying in the other's lap apparently asleep while the other ran her fingers through the first one's hair. When she saw Dankotsu her red eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. Dankotsu smirked and continued walking. The two leopard demons were asleep on their cots as where the jaguar and tiger demon in the next cell over. In the second to last cell the two cougar demons were chatting so softly in a weird language but Dankotsu wasn't worried. He walked to the last cell and saw a girl with brown hair and dark purple eyes that were almost black. She wore a straight jacket and her legs were crossed as she stared at the wall. Dankotsu tapped on the glass wall of the cell but Naomi never looked away. Dankotsu wondered what she was doing but left the cell and ventured up two levels to the second floor and into his room. He had started to sit down in a chair but there was an urgent knock on his door and he opened it to see the face of a small servant.

"Master sent me to get you. He says that she's been spotted nearby." The small boy said and Dankotsu pushed passed him.

After a small breakfast Mayuri was sitting in the corner with her arms crossed, a frown on her lips. Ana was sitting next to her, eyes switching between Mayuri and Hiei. "When are they getting here?" Mayuri asked for the millionth time.

"Hn. It's ningens we are talking about, onna. They should be here soon." Hiei retorted and Mayuri's frown deepened. She was getting an uneasy feeling.

'It will be alright Keeper.' Koran mentally told the girl who was acting like an impatient kitten.

'Koran, I'm worried. Dankotsu can't do anything to the pride, a little damage to Kurama but Kiriana could be severely hurt.' Mayuri replied as her tail twitched.

She heard a snort and looked up to see Hiei with his eyes closed and his voice entered her head, 'Since when do you care about the fox or the rabbit?' He asked as his eyes opened and looked at her with a taunting look in his eyes.

'I care about everyone but you, you stupid, ningen loving bastard.' Mayuri replied and mentally attacked him. Hiei flew into the wall on his right and Mayuri smirked as he rose with furry written in his eyes. 'Serves him right for entering my mind.' Mayuri told herself.

"Take that back." Hiei said seething.

Mayuri fixed him with a confused look but the near perfect mask was marred by the laughter in her eyes. "Take what back? I haven't said anything." Hiei drew his katana and Ana screamed and shrunk in the corner while Mayuri stood in front of her, no emotion in her eyes. It was Hiei's turn to smirk as he charged at her but before he could reach her a large panther with red eyes appeared in front of her and growl viciously.

"Stay Back." A male voice said and Koran glared at Hiei. It took a second before Mayuri realized that the voice was Koran's.

Hiei looked at Koran, grunted, and sheathed his katana, sitting back down with his arms and legs crossed. Mayuri began pacing with her hands behind her back and Koran was purring loudly as Ana began scratching him behind his ears. This went on for five minutes until Mayuri stopped walking in front of Ana. "Ana, I want you to do something for me." She said, her blue eyes staring into Ana's golden ones.

"Anything." Ana replied as she looked up to Mayuri. She knew that Mayuri would never to anything to hurt her.

"I need you to stay here with Koran." Two voices began talking at the same time, one out loud while the other shouted at her mentally.

"But Mayuri, I want to go. I want to help. Please let me come. I need to get Mitari out. She's my sister!" Tears were welling in Ana's eyes as she tried to reason with Mayuri.

'No way in hell am I staying here! My Job is to protect you Keeper! How can I do that if I am here instead of with you? I refuse.' Koran shouted mentally but Mayuri turned her heart to stone, not letting the begging or sheer refusal affect her.

"Enough. You will both do as you are told. Do you understand?" Mayuri's voice left no room for argument. Ana's mouth that was open from begging shut shamefully as she realized she contradicted her superior and her head tilted downward with her ears flat against her head. Koran on the other hand growled loudly but when he looked into Mayuri's eyes he saw something that knew it was dangerous if he continued to challenge her. Instead his ears too flattened against his head and he stalked to the other side of the cave and curled up, red eyes filled with fire that he dare not unleash. From Ana, Mayuri saw her nod. Mayuri bent down and lifted Ana's face. "Ana, I don't want you hurt if we do not succeed. You and I both know that you are in no shape for battle and if I leave you here with Koran, I will know that you are safe." Truth was evident in Mayuri's eyes but Ana also saw that thing in Mayuri's eyes that Koran saw and knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Alright. I will do as you wish. You have never done me wrong." Ana replied with a small smile on her face.

Mayuri smiled lightly but when she turned to face away from Ana, it was gone. There was a flare of ki and Hiei rose to his feet. "They are here." He said and turned to look at Mayuri but she was already in her panther form, going down the tunnel. Hiei just followed her with a quick glance at Ana who waved and Koran who had yet to move. When he arrived on the other side of the tunnel Mayuri was coming from the opposite side of the entrance and when he gave her a questioning look she just shook her head and they left the cave and met with the spirit detectives. Then they began in the direction that Mayuri knew everyone was. She had been there once before and that was the worst time of her life. 'I am free now. Now I will kill you.' Mayuri thought and a malicious smile crossed her features and the three boys around her noticed but were too frightened by it to say anything.

Kiriana and Kurama were brought into the dark room and forced to their knees with their hands chained behind their backs with wards burning into their flesh. A hollow sound of laughter rang through the halls and the sound of familiarity sent shivers down Kiriana's spine. "So we meet again Kiriana. I was surprised when my servant brought you here and I was about to kill you when I thought of a better idea. Keep her alive. You are a nice prize but there is a bigger one that I am after." The voice stated and Kiriana froze as she tried to remember where she had heard the silky, seductive, yet dangerous voice from before.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked when the voice stopped talking and right at that second Kiriana's eyes widened.

"No! You evil sadistic bastard! You will never have them!" Kiri rose to her feet only to get struck in the back with something sharp.

"Kiri! Are you alright?" Kurama asked as Kiri lay hunched over on the floor.

Ignoring him Kiri looked up at when the voice came from, "She knows it's you and she will kill you!" Kiri said as she got to her knees again. "That is if… I don't get you first!" Kiriana quickly broke her chains that they had put on her and charged at the person sitting in front of them in the shadows, a clawed hand raised. Before she could reach the person, a milky white hand shot out and grabbed her around the neck. Kiri's hand flew to the hand and tried to pry it off so she could breathe correctly but the hand was firm.

"You should have known Kiriana that if you tried to attack me it would end in your death." The voice said but a small smirk appeared on Kiri's face.

"At least…I will die…looking…beautiful." Kiri gasped out but when the hand squeezed tighter she gripped the hand tighter, desperate to get the hand off her throat and the matters didn't help much when Kiri was lifted from the ground, held by her throat. From where he was Kurama growled loudly and a silver mist surrounded him. When he emerged he was Yoko Kurama and he too broke his chains and charged at the figure but Kiri was thrown at him. Yoko caught Kiri and looked down at her in concern. She had past out thanks to lack of oxygen and when he went to set her down on the ground, something around her stomach poked him and he lifted her shirt lightly to see something silver at her side. He heard footsteps rushing at him and he smirked as he removed the dagger from its sheath and killed the guards that were running towards him.

"Now, you will die thanks to what you have done to my Kiriana." Yoko said as he stood up, dagger held loosely in his hand but the daggers in his eyes seemed to pierce the figure's milky skin.

"I look forward to it." The figure replied and that was when Yoko attacked.

Mayuri was impatient. Traveling with ningens was slowing her down and when she began to run to get ahead she was caught by Hiei and brought back to the others. Now they were taking turns walking next to her to make sure she didn't try to run off again. Instead she began to thing off ways to free her pride and murder the person that was holding them. 'Oh,' Mayuri thought as the smile that she had had earlier reappeared, 'This is going to be fun.'

Hiei was watching Mayuri from his place up in the tree as she walked next to Yusuke. She was thinking of horrible ways of torture and Hiei was surprised that she thought of many. Soon though her thought changed to words and he realized that she was singing so softly to herself that only he heard her. He watched as Mayuri slowly calmed down until they reached a large castle made out of black stone. Mayuri paused and the three boys watched as she was surrounded by her aura. When she reappeared she had a light blue chest plate that was strapped over her left shoulder by a red strap and the whole thing was made of ice. Under the chest plate she wore a blue tank top and black baggy pants. On her feet were black slip on shoes. Her appearance had also changed. Her black hair now had white tips and was in a braid. Her bangs that framed her face were also white. The biggest change was that her eyes were mix matched. Her left eye was sapphire blue while the other was crimson. Her calm posture she had before disappeared and was replaced by that scary look in her eyes. "Here is the plan. Hiei and I will proceed to his main chamber while you two go to the dungeons and free everyone. And when I say everyone I mean the rabbit, kitsune, and my pack. If you forget one, you will die. Understood?" the heads of the two ningens nodded, afraid to contradict her. "Alright, let's go." That was when the four stormed the castle.

Breaking through the gate was simple, as were the few guards in the yard. "Now, he knows that we're here. Be alert." Mayuri said and the others nodded before Mayuri reached forward and threw open the doors. Before them stood about a hundred guards and at the top of the staircase in the middle of the room was Dankotsu, wearing gold armor.

"Attack!" Dankotsu yelled and the demon guards shouted as they charged. Mayuri saw the smug look on Dankotsu's face and her anger skyrocketed. She stepped in front of the three boys who were ready to fight and closed her eyes. She imagined in her mind a panther that was surrounded in white hot flames and when she opened her eyes, white fire laced them.

"Panther of the Frozen Flame!" Mayuri's right arm was surrounded in ivory flames that started from her fist to her elbow and she threw her arm forward and a large panther flew off and charged at the approaching demons until they were all devoured by the white hot flames. The only one left in the hallway was Dankotsu and he watched with horror filled eyes at the large white panther. Mayuri gave a small malicious smirk and she raised a finger, pointing at Dankotsu. "Go." Mayuri said and the panther devoured Dankotsu before returning to Mayuri. "The dungeons are through that door. Hiei come on." Mayuri hopped onto the flaming panther's back as Yusuke and Kuwabara raced through the door Mayuri had pointed to.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran a long way until they finally reached a long set of stairs that they took down three at a time until they reached a long hallway with glass wall cells. "I don't see Kiri or Kurama. You?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara ran to the other end of the cells.

"Nah, but I found Mayuri's pride or whatever." Kuwabara replied and Yusuke ran next to him, looking into a cell where he saw two demonic cougars walking around the cell, growling.

"Yeah, I think that's them." Yusuke replied and fired up his spirit gun enough to destroy the lock. The bang made the cougars change their forms into two twin guys both a foot taller that Kuwabara. Yusuke swung open the door and the cougars took defensive stances. "Whoa, chill. We're here to rescue you. We're friends of Mayuri." The two cougars looked at each other and nodded, remembering the two humans as ones who had captured Mayuri but all differences were usually set aside when it came to a rescue mission. Yusuke was walking to the cell on the right to free the jaguar and the tiger when the cougar with short spiky black hair grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Free her first." He said as he pointed to a brunette in a straight jacket that stared at the wall.

"Are you kidding me? She's in a straight jacket!" Yusuke shouted.

"No, she's in pain." The cougar replied insistently. Yusuke grunted and shot the lock. The cougar burst into the room while Yusuke moved on freeing the other felines. When they were all out, they rushed over to where the brunette was getting the jacket taken off carefully by the cougar that pulled her out. When it was off, Yusuke and Kuwabara saw a load of wards attached to her skin, burning her flesh.

"Is she going to be alright, Hono?" the girl with tan hair and red eyes that they remembered from the market asked the cougar demon who was peeling off a ward and he nodded.

"She'll be fine, Kigori. Now, Naomi. I need you to change to your demon form. It will be easier to heal you." The brunette in his arms was surrounded by a lavender light and when she reappeared Yusuke and Kuwabara recognized the other girl that had fought with Mayuri in the market to save Kigori. After a few minutes Naomi was patched up enough to be carried by a leopard demon named Mirac and they were about to walk up the stairs when a girl with tiger ears and tail and silver eyes walked in front of Yusuke and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me. Please tell me, did Mayuri mention a girl named Ana?" The girl clasped her hands together tightly.

"Are you Mitari?" the girl nodded and Yusuke said, "Mayuri mentioned her on the walk here. Said she was in the Itugoshi cave or something like that." Tears of happiness and relief fell from Mitari's eyes as they all ran up the stairs. When they arrived back at the ground floor the group split. The pride ran towards the door and Yusuke and Kuwabara were running in the direction of loud destruction was heard until they heard someone shout, "Wait!" They turned and saw Mirac with Naomi in his arms.

"Please," Naomi said in a weak voice, "Tell Mayuri thank you and that we will see each other again." The boys nodded and Mirac blurred away as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran the opposite direction.

Yoko was getting tired. The figure was fast and dodging his attacks. The figure had begun to attack also and Yoko was scratched up good but he never stopped. He paused for a quick breather until the figure tried to attack him from behind and they disappeared in streaks of color again. "So kitsune. What are we going to do? Fight to the Death?"

"You could always give up." Yoko suggested as they stopped, appearing facing each other. Yoko was the only one that stood in the light but he could see his opponent's clothes. He wore white pants similar to his and a blue shirt that was long sleeved. On his feet were a pair of silver slip on shoes.

"I never give up." The figure replied. Yoko sighed as he was about to charge again when the doors to the room flew open and both fighters turned to the doorway. A flaming white panther took up the doorway. A figure jumped from its back and walked forward.

Yoko was lost at who she was until Hiei also jumped down from the panther and realized that it was Mayuri. "Enough Kurama. This is my battle." Kurama nodded and went to Kiriana, picking her up and carrying her to the corner, out of the way and returned to his human form. He rested against the wall with Kiriana resting against him.

"Well, Little Mayuri. Welcome back to Maharasha Castle. Now I will let your little friends live if you give them to me. Hand over the Frozen Teardrop and the Frozen Flame." The figure's milky white hand appeared again, outstretched, waiting.

Mayuri simply looked down at the hand and slapped it. The figure swore as they looked down at the hand that was now burnt. "I've always hated this castle." Mayuri said as she looked around. "It was too dark, too far away, too filled with nonsense, and too filled with your whores. But the thing I hate worse here is you…"

_D: Okay, that was the end of this chapter_

_S: You are EVIL! I hate cliffhangers_

_D: smirks I know, that's why a torture you_

_S: dives at Dark_

_K: Intercepts Shadow don't attack the author. She can do horrible things to you_

_S: calms down and sits crossed legged whatever but you better start the next chapter_

_D: Already on it. Read and Review por favor!_


	12. Chapter 12

_D: Hello all! I would like to apologize for this chapter taking a while. I had to go to my dad's for a month and I didn't have my files to type so I'm sooo sorry._

_S: You better be_

_D: Of course I am so I won't waste any more of you time after I thank the reviewers:_

_lonelyangel1413_

_icedragongurl16_

_Psyco Anime Luver_

_in luv with cold hearted guys_

_SoFudginBored_

_Thank you all and this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_S: She owns Mayuri, Kiriana, Ani, and Koran_

"Yes, you have always hated me, little sister." The figure stepped into the light and they were surprised to see a man with the same milky features as Mayuri. His sapphire hair shined but was all over the place. On his head were the same black panther ears that were on Mayuri's head but they where tipped with ice blue on the ends. His ice blue eyes were cold as they stared at his sibling, marred with anger, hate, and a wicked long scar that ran from the right side of his forehead, through his right eye to his chin. White fangs gleamed in Mayuri's direction and she bared hers in a malicious grin.

"You're no brother to me, Ani." She said as she disappeared in a blur, followed by her brother a few seconds later. Hiei, not being able to watch the two because they were too fast, even for his Jagan, walked over to Kurama and Kiriana to see if they were alright. Kiriana was still unconscious but she was fine besides the finger shaped bruises on her neck that where beginning to show already. Kurama was just exhausted from his missed attacks and dodged assaults. He just held Kiriana against him and watched for enemies from one open eye. Hiei looked at him and Kurama nodded that he was okay. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into the room and where thrown to the ground by an invisible force by the names of Mayuri and Ani. A second later, both humans were able to get up only to see a door across the room fly open and many guards run in.

"Damn it! How many goons does this dude have?" Yusuke shouted as he got to his feet as did Kuwabara.

Hiei just took out his katana and glared at the troops, "Just shut up and fight Detective." Then the three threw themselves into battle, protecting Kurama and Kiriana as they fought.

Mayuri was fighting with all her might. She remembered every move that her teachers have taught her over the years, both dancers and fighters. She would not be under his power again. Never under his control. She was free and she was sure as hell going to stay that way. Her teeth were bared the whole time in anger as she dodged his attacks and added her own. They stopped every five minutes for a second or two, both carrying more cuts, bruises and pain with each break. Finally Mayuri waited for him to stop before she launched herself at him.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were fighting their hardest while Kurama was watching for any threats approaching and watching Mayuri. He watched as Mayuri and her brother appeared every five minutes, scratches and bruises appearing with each appearance. Finally, her brother appeared but Mayuri did not. He understood as he watched Ani fly backwards and crash into the wall, creating a large dent that took up the whole wall.

All demons (A/N: and Kuwabara) in the room paused at the loud sound but Team Urameshi took that chance to finish off the remaining demon guards before turning to see Ani against the wall that was cracked from his impact and blood coming from his head.

Mayuri appeared in front of him a second later and she walked towards him, her walk like that of a predator approaching her prey. Her form once again rippled and she now had milky white hair that flew around her in her sapphire blue aura that surrounded her and her eyes turned solid crimson that held so many emotions that no one could read them all as they flashed through her eyes. The thing that stood out was there was no mercy visible. Her clothes changed into a silk white sleeveless dress. It hugged her chest and from her hips down, it flowed outward to her ankles and her white slip on shoes. Her right hand that was held down at her side flashed black and a second later a dagger that seemed to be made out of black electricity appeared. She walked forward and bent over her brother that was unmoving on the ground, watching her with wide, frightened eyes.

"You are my brother. We share the same flesh, the same blood. But we do not share the same heart. You hurt those around you for your benefit. I will not allow you to stay here, alive, to hurt the ones that I love. You will not hurt Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama. They are my friends. You will not hurt my sister, Kiriana. And you will not hurt my Hiei. You want to know how I will make sure you will not hurt them? It's because I am going to kill you and trust me when I say that I do not believe in painless death." She moved back a few inches and then a millisecond later, the black dagger she had held in her hand was in his heart. He screamed in pain as he felt his powers drain away, into the dagger.

"Please! Have Mercy!" He screamed but Mayuri was unmoving.

"How could you do that to your brother?" Yusuke asked but Mayuri paid him no mind.

"Did you give our mother mercy when you slain her to torture me? Did you give our father mercy when he tried to get me to safety? Did you give Kiriana mercy when you sold her into slavery because she had the heart to adopt me as her sister? Did you show me mercy when you sold me to Dankotsu as a dancer, better known as a whore?" Ani watched her with scared eyes as the life in them began to dim from the blood of the wound, rushing out of his body faster than his power was draining into the dagger. Finally he slumped over and Mayuri withdrew the dagger that disappeared in midair. When she turned around, her eyes were cold and stoic and they all saw that she took no pleasure in the killing but knew it had to be done. She walked over to Hiei that was the one closest to her and collapsed into unconsciousness and Hiei caught her.

"Well, I guess it's all done. Let's head back to Koenma's." Yusuke said and Kuwabara took Kiriana from Kurama and Yusuke helped the exhausted kitsune. Hiei led the way out of the castle, Mayuri held in his arms bridal style when they ran into none other than Koran. He nodded his head to Hiei before his eyes flickered to Mayuri. He stood still for a few seconds before walking behind the group, facing the castle and the boys turned around to watch him. He opened his mouth and soon a huge flaming ball of energy formed and shot at the castle, causing it to go up in flames, disappearing in only a few seconds. When he turned around he saw the shocked faces.

'What? It's what my Keeper wanted.' Koran told them mentally, nodding in Mayuri's direction.

Hiei just shook his head and turned around, beginning to walk. A second later Mayuri slung to his cloak front, startling him until he noted that she was still unconscious. He could have sworn she muttered, "Stupid Castle," before she relaxed and a smile tugged at Hiei's lips.

After a few hours of walking, they finally reached a safe clearing and they contacted Koenma to give them a portal. When they arrived in the office, Kuwabara ran over to the couch that was present and swiftly set Kiriana down. "Dang Kurama. I know she's your girlfriend and all but she in heavy!" Unfortunately for Kuwabara, Kiriana happened to wake up the moment he had set her down so she heard every word.

"What did you say about me, ningen?" Kiriana snapped as she hopped up and began chasing Kuwabara around. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei just watched as she ran after him as he ran for his life. All the ruckus caused Mayuri to stir and she picked her head up from where it rested on Hiei's chest.

"Kiri, can you keep it down? I'm sleeping." She muttered but Kiri's long ears heard her.

"You look like you were sleeping quite comfortably too." Yusuke said with a perverted grin on. That was how Yusuke joined Kuwabara in running for his life.

"You don't think they can keep this up, can they? I mean, they just woke up from being unconscious." Kuwabara asked as they ran.

"The fact that they just woke up is the reason they haven't caught us yet. I wouldn't put it past them that they could stay like this for a while." Yusuke replied as they ran faster. Finally Mayuri got bored and shot a glimpse at Kiriana who nodded before the panther stopped running, Kiriana still chasing the boys. The boys watched behind them while they ran from Kiri and didn't notice that they were running in circles so they soon crashed into Mayuri's outstretched fists.

"That's what you get, you idiots." Mayuri and Kiriana stated as they walked back to the other two boys. Kiriana wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist and Mayuri put her arm on Hiei's when the room started spinning.

Kurama saw that the running had worn the girls out so he said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara. I highly suggest that you both chill out with your comments until the girls feel better." Then he left the room, escorting Kiriana to a place she could sleep.

"Are you tired?" Hiei asked Mayuri, who shook her head. "Yeah, right." Hiei picked Mayuri up against her protests and walked out of the room, leaving the two idiots behind.

After a few minutes of walking, Mayuri's protests quieted as the gentle swaying of Hiei's walking put her to sleep. As he walked, Hiei noticed a small rumbling coming from Mayuri and saw the small smile on her face. Then he recognized the rumbling as Mayuri purring. He was in shock for a second before he smirked and opened the door to his room. He set Mayuri on the bed before standing straight. He watched her innocent face that she had when she slept. She always appeared my older when she was awake, her eyes full of wisdom she was too young to be exposed to but as she slept, her youth showed through. True, for a human, she was old but for a youkai, she wasn't that old.

He reached over and scratched behind her ear causing her purring to become louder. His smirk grew more pronounced and he removed his hand, leaving the panther demon to sleep.

A few hours later, everyone was at Genkai's, having moved the still unconscious Mayuri with them. Kiriana was chatting with Yukina, Keiko and Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara were shouting at each other as they played a racing game, Kurama was reading a book, Genkai was sipping her tea in the corner, and Hiei was on his windowsill, sharpening his blade.

They all paused when they heard a thump and a string of colorful words follow. They turned to the doorway to see a disheveled Mayuri. She wore a large black t-shirt that went to her knees and biking shorts under it. Her hair was messy and her eyes were still full of sleep.

"May?" Kiriana asked, breaking the silence. She was shocked. Mayuri never let anyone see her except at her best. May's hazing gaze shifted to her and she staggered over to Kiri and sat down next to her.

"Mayuri, are you okay? Maybe you should get some more sleep." Kurama said.

Mayuri turned to him and snapped, "I don't want to sleep. Not to mention, not even the dead could sleep thanks to these idiots." Mayuri gestured to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"That's true May, but you really should try. Maybe Yukina can make you a sleeping tea." Kiriana suggested.

" I said I don't want to sleep." Mayuri snapped again and she stood up. She stalked from the room and up the stairs. As she went Koran appeared next to her, watching her with sympathetic eyes. She walked to the room she had woken up and slammed the door behind her. She sat down in the far corner and drew her knees to her chest. Koran laid down in front of her, boxing her in the corner and closed his eyes. Mayuri stared straight ahead and stayed like that for a few hours.

There was a knock on the door and Mayuri and Koran heard Kiriana calling to her but they didn't move except Koran opening his eyes and raising his head from resting on his paws. When she received no reply, Kiriana opened the door and walked into the room. She wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a golden design on it. Her hair was braided and she wore large golden hoops in her ears.

"May, the girls and I are going to the mall and were wondering if you wanted to come." Kiriana said but was answered with silence. She took a few steps in Mayuri's direction and reached her hand out but Koran was in her way before she could touch Mayuri.

"No. Go ahead without me." Mayuri said, her eyes focusing on the ground.

Kiriana didn't say anything but straighten up and walk to the door. Before she opened it to leave she paused and said, "Why are you doing this? It's like I don't know you anymore." And with that, she left.

Mayuri was shocked when Kiri said this and she realized that she was acting different. When they were dancers, Mayuri confided everything to her best friend but now she kept everything to herself. She felt bad, knowing she had hurt Kiriana when she lost her memory and was hurting her even more now that she wasn't telling Kiri anything. Sadness enveloped Mayuri as she thought about these things. 'I haven't been a good friend. I did not think about how my actions would affect her.' Mayuri looked up and out the window. 'I'm sorry Kiri. I really am. I will make things like they once were.'

_D: Yay! Chapter 12 is done! I'm so happy!_

_S: Why are you happy?_

_D: Because now all my lovely reviewers can read it and give me wonderful reviews. I also missed typing this chapter while I was away so I feel a sense of accomplishment_

_S: Whatever. Please read and review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dark: Hello my wonderful and ever faithful readers! Here is the next chapter for your wonderful amusement!_

_Shadow: I really need to hide your happy pills_

_D: Why? I thought you liked my happy? You are the one who gave them to me_

_S: And I kick myself for it every minute. Anyway, shouldn't you be thanking your reviewers?_

_D: Oh Yes! Thank you to all those magnificent people who took time out their busy schedules to review my story! This chapter is dedicated to you following people!_

_Icedragongurl16_

_4-is-lovely_

_Khahara_

_Psycho Anime Luver_

_inuyashlovr_

_Disclaimer: Dark owns nothing except Kiri and Mayuri. Please enjoy this chapter._

Mayuri dressed in a white tank top and a pair of jeans with a black studded belt and brushed her hair. She pulled on a pair of black slip on shoes with white skulls and walked downstairs. Koran followed her as she went passed the living room where the boys were and out the front door. They were half way down the steps when Mayuri turned to Koran. "Ningens will freak out if they saw a large cat walking around." Koran nodded and disappeared, Mayuri's tattoo reappearing before she began down the stairs again.

A half an hour later, Mayuri arrived outside a place she had hardly ever set foot into. The mall. A rainbow of smells erupted from the door when she stepped inside and it took all of her control not to gag. She walked cautiously, searching for pink hair or a glimpse of crimson eyes. It was only when she heard laughter that reminded her of tinkling bells did Mayuri's head whip around to find Kiriana, Yukina, and Keiko exiting a store. Mayuri, relief flooding through, set a beeline course straight to Kiri.

To say that Kiri was startled to see Mayuri was an understatement. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to shop with you guys. Is that alright?" Mayuri asked and Kiri's shock turned into a large grin that also appeared on Yukina's and Keiko's face.

"Of course!" They all said at the same time and the three looked at each other. It was Keiko who declared, "Let's go girls! We have a lot of work to do!" And they grabbed Mayuri and pulled her in the store they just left. Mayuri instantly regretted coming and not waiting for Kiri to return to the temple.

Four hours later Mayuri was officially dressed up as a girly girl. And she hated it.

"But you look so cute!" Kiri declared.

"Then you wear it." Mayuri snapped.

"It looks cute on you." Keiko clarified.

"Then let me burn it." Mayuri replied as she crossed her arms.

"Why would you burn something that looks so cute?" Yukina asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mayuri muttered.

"Ignore her, Yukina. Mayuri is just being a grouch but unless she cheers up, I'm not going to give her the perfectly not girlie shirt that I bought her." Kiri said and she was instantly faced with the largest, most adorable black eyes ever.

"Really?" Mayuri asked in such a cute child's voice.

The three girls "Aw,"ed and Mayuri smirked, her demeanor returning.

"See, I can be adorable when I want to." Mayuri said as they walked to Keiko's car.

"True, we will give you that. If you want your shirt, you have to keep that outfit on until it time to go to sleep."

"Fine." Muttered Mayuri as she climbed into the back seat along with Yukina and Keiko and Kiri were in the front.. They drove back to the temple and the three original shoppers entered first, set their bags down and went into the living room where the boys had yet to move from where they quickly gained their attention.

"We would like to introduce the new and improved Mayuri!" Kiri said and the three moved to the sides of the doorway and the click of shoes on the wooden floors approached it.

"You say that like there was something wrong with me in the first place." Mayuri said before she appeared in the doorway to be greeted with stares. She wore a silky black tank top with a hood that had lavender designs over it, a black pleated mini skirt, and black high heels with straps that wrapped up her leg to her knees. Her hair was down, under the hood of her shirt that was pulled up and her black eyes were tastefully ringed with thin black eyeliner while her lips shined with clear lip gloss that smelled of watermelon.

Mayuri stood under their stares quite well but after a while, she turned to Kiri and said, "Can you show me the shirt, please?"

Kiri smiled a secretive smile and shook her head, "Nope. Curiosity killed the cat."

Mayuri growled in annoyance, knowing that Kiri was going to use that saying very often and muttered, "But satisfaction brought it back."

Kiri scratched her chin, "I haven't heard that one." Then she shrugged, "Oh well. The answer is still no." Then Kiri walked over to plop on the couch next to Kurama and engage him in a conversation causing one less people to stare at her makeover.

Mayuri walked over to Yusuke and kicked him in the stomach and he shouted, "Hey!" as he rubbed his stomach.

"You shouldn't be staring." Mayuri retorted.

"That's not fair! You could use those as weapons! They're painful!"

"You should try walking in them." Mayuri muttered as she slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out an apple that she bit into and sat down on the island, thinking about nothing as she continued to eat her apple.

Yukina walked into the room and said, "The boys liked your makeover."

"How about you give them a makeover." Mayuri said and a picture of Hiei dressed up in her outfit made her laugh. Her sudden outburst of laughter caused Yukina to look at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Mayuri just shook her head and hopped down from the island, "Don't worry about it." Then she returned to the fridge, taking another apple before turning, "If anyone asks, I'm going for a walk." Then she walked out the back door.

Mayuri finished her first apple and tossed the core behind her before pulling out the second apple and biting into it. 'Wow. I never knew how good ningen apples were. I think I'm going to be addicted.' Mayuri stopped and looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She was in a secluded part of the local park and she smiled as she looked up into the canopy of leaved above her that let in a few golden rays of the sun.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said and Mayuri looked over her shoulder to see three demons. A slow smile crept up her lips as she looked at them.

"Woah! It's the chick the guy wanted us to kill." The one with green skin and one eye said.

"That can't be her. The one in the photo was dressed like a boy." One said with a voice so high pitched that it was hard to tell the gender. It had eerie yellow skin that looked slimy.

"No, that's her." The final one said, his purple skin radiating such a horrid scent that Mayuri's nose scrunched in disgust.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get her." The first one said and Mayuri sighed.

Mayuri looked at the rest of her apple longingly and was surprised when it was knocked out of her hand. She turned to look at the other three and saw they all carried weapons, the green one with a broad sword, the yellow one with a crossbow with crewed cut arrows, and the purple one with a pair of large sais. Her pupils slit as her eyes flashed to their mix matched counter parts, "You'll pay for that." Then her aura surrounded her and she changed her form, lunging as soon as her transformation was complete. She pulled out a dagger as she ran and a second later, the one with yellow skin was looking up at it's forehead where the hilt of the dagger was as the blade was lodged in it's head. It's eyes flickered back to her before they dimmed and it collapsed backwards. Then Mayuri pulled the dagger out and clutched it backwards so the blade covered in blood was against her arm. Then she smiled at the other two. "I told you that you would pay."

The other two looked at each other a second before they turned back to her and lunged.

Kiri smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Yukina washing dishes. "Hey Yukina, Have you seen Mayuri?"

The ice maiden looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, she said that she was going for a walk."

"Oh, okay…" A frown appeared on Kiri's lips and they all felt the large spike of energy that felt familiar. Then in a flash of pink, Kiri was out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"It was demon energy." Kurama replied as he followed Kuwabara in.

"Not just any demon. Mayuri." Yukina said

Mayuri sat on the ground with her legs crossed, munching on a blood red apple. She was surrounded by the blood and the three corpses yet it didn't bother her as she continued eating her apple. She wasn't even bothered when two people flew from the trees and landed on either side of her. Nope, she was too preoccupied eating her apple and moving her head side to side to a song in her head.

"Mayuri, are you okay?" Mayuri stopped moving her head and looked up at Kiri.

"Last time I checked. Hold on." Mayuri closed her eyes and a few seconds later she opened them again, "Yep. Everything's where it should be."

Concerned dark crimson eyes flickered from Mayuri to Kiri. "What's wrong with her?"

Kiri looked at Hiei, "I honestly don't know."

Mayuri took the last bite of her apple and when she swallowed it, she tossed it, accidentally hitting Hiei in the head. "Whoops," then Mayuri burst out laughing. When she was finished, she jumped to her feet and began walking, searching intently for something.

Kiri and Hiei followed her and when they caught up, Kiri asked, "What are you searching for?"

"Apples. You don't happen to have one, do you?" Mayuri turned hopeful eyes upon her but Kiri shook her head and the hope disappeared.

"That's it." Hiei walked forward and picked Mayuri up, tossing her over his shoulder before he began back towards the forest.

"Hiei! Where are you taking her?" Kiri asked as she ran to catch up.

"Where else? To Genkai, Yukina, and Kurama. This onna needs help." Then he blurred away, Kiri right behind him.

Ten minutes later, Mayuri was sitting on the couch with her arms and legs crossed, surrounded by the gang. "What's going on? What are we doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei is showing us an example of what he and Kiri saw earlier. Apparently, Mayuri is only interested in a-p-p-l-e-s." Kurama said.

"Apples?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama tried to shush them but Mayuri's ear flicked as she heard them and she pounced Kuwabara.

"Apples? Where? Do you have any?" Mayuri asked in a frantic and Kurama gripped her arms tightly to get her off Kuwabara and back onto the couch.

"Well, that was strange. I never thought Mayuri would do that to anyone." Keiko said.

"Anyone except Hiei." Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara who was on his feet once again.

"Shut up, Detective. You're lucky that Mayuri is acting strangely or she would have killed you and make no mistake that none of us would lift a finger to stop her." Hiei said as he and Kiri walked into the room.

Yusuke was about to reply when Kurama cut him off, "Hiei, Yusuke, you can argue later. Please demonstrate with Mayuri so we can find out what is wrong with her. You two can yell and kill each other later."

Hiei and Kiri stood in front of Mayuri with their arms behind their back, holding something in each hand. "Watch how Mayuri reacts to each item." Kiri moved one hand in front of her to reveal a candy bar. Mayuri just looked at it. Hiei pulled out a bowl of ice cream. Mayuri just continue to stare, unfeeling. Kiri then pulled out a bag of pure sugar and Mayuri did not move. Then Hiei pulled out an apple.

"APPLE!" Mayuri shouted as she pounced Hiei and wrestled with him to get the apple. She was pushed off him and she skidded backwards. Then she crouched and lunged. She aimed higher than him and flew over. Then she landed, spun, and knocked his feet out from under him. He flew and the apple flew in the air. Mayuri jumped up and caught the apple with a large grin on her face and then she fell to the floor. She landed on Hiei, who was on his back from behind knocked down by her, in a sitting position and she bit into her apple. A soft purring sound came from her and her tail flicked side to side happily.

"Yes, something is definitely wrong with her." Kurama said and everyone nodded, eyes wide from the scene they had just witnessed.

_Dark: I love this chapter!_

_S: it was rather funny. I can imagine you doing that._

_D: Yeah, so can I. Anyway, please be the glorious readers I know you are and press the 'go' button and submit a review. Thank you._


	14. Chapter 14

_Dark: Happy Holidays to all and here is my early present to you all who enjoy my story! I don't know if I can write and update any more before Christmas but I will take my computer with and write as much as possible. So, happy holidays to all and to all, enjoy!_

"Get away from me, woman!"

"Come on! I only want to help you get better!"

"Not with that huge ass needle you're not!"

"It's for you own good!"

"That's what you said when you threw me into that puddle of quick sand and we both know how that turned out!"

"Hey! I got you out!"

"After I nearly suffocated!"

"You have to give me credit that I got you out before you died!"

"You threw me into it in the first place!"

"You were afraid of the sand!"

"Not all sand but quick sand tends to kill people and demons alike!"

"Come on, be nice!"

"Am I ever nice?"

"True."

"You guys! Stop standing there and confiscate the needle before she tries to kill me with it again!"

The gang had been watching Kiri chase Mayuri with a four foot needle and learning more than they needed to know about the kind of adventures Kiri and Mayuri had had.

"But Mayuri! It's going to help you with your addiction!" Kiri shouted as she jumped over the coffee table while Mayuri jumped over the couch.

"My addiction isn't that bad. It's better than it could be."

"We don't need you jumping people like you did Hiei because you hear that word." Kiri hopped over the couch and Mayuri dashed away behind the gang. Kiri tried to cut through the group but as she went, Hiei snatched the needle from her, and lifted the needle to his nose to smell what the liquid was inside.

He looked up at Kurama and said, "It's a sedative."

Kiri grinned sheepishly and Mayuri smirked before she disappeared in a blur and the needle Hiei held disappeared. When she reappeared, she stood in front of them, holding the needle like a weapon.

"If any of you try and stop me, I will sedate you."

No one moved but Kurama looked over at Kiri and asked, "How much sedative did you put in that thing?"

Again Kiri grinned sheepishly, "A lot?" Kurama looked away and shook his head.

'Let's see,' Mayuri thought, 'Kurama, Kiri, and Hiei would try to stop me from having fun by reeking havoc on the city and Kuwabara would be guilty about me sedating them all so, I guess Yusuke and me will have all the fun.' With another smile, Mayuri disappeared and when she reappeared, she tossed the empty needle to the side and everyone except Yusuke sunk to the ground.

Yusuke looked at his friends, "What the hell happened?"

Mayuri smiled, "Oh, they were sedated. I thought you and I could have the most fun."

Yusuke looked up smiling, "Then, let's go." Mayuri appeared by the door and tossed Yusuke his car keys.

"Let's blow this joint," And they both walked out of the door.

"Okay guys, dinner's ready!" Yukina walked into the living room to see Kurama, Hiei, Kiri, and Kuwabara unconscious on the ground. She saw the needle in the corner and went to it. She sniffed the tip and smelt the sedative before she flipped the needle to find the scent of the one who touched the plunger. She smelt Mayuri's scent.

Taking the needle into the kitchen to throw it away, Yukina shook her head and said, "I told Kiriana that she would never sedate Mayuri.

The first place they went was the arcade. In her few years of human life, Mayuri had played one or two video games. But she never played any of the games that were there. Yusuke looked at her in shock when she told him she didn't know how to play most of the games.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well, how long do you think those sedatives will last?" Yusuke asked causing Mayuri to smirk.

"Who knows?" Mayuri shrugged and then said, "Maybe you should start teaching me how to play these now." Yusuke nodded and put two tokens in one of the machines.

An hour later a large crowd had gathered around Mayuri and Yusuke as they battled each other. Yusuke was sweating with concentration while Mayuri looked at the game dully. Finally she said, "Okay, this is getting boring. Time to end this." Mayuri pressed a few buttons and the game ended, flashing words that said that Mayuri was the winner and Yusuke was the loser. Mayuri put in her initials and then walked away, the crowd of people that had surrounded them parted for her like the red sea.

Once outside the arcade, Mayuri yawned and stretched, thinking, 'Okay, I thought Yusuke was going to be fun to hang with but he's boring.' Mayuri rolled her shoulders and began to walk down the street. When she reached the end of the block, she heard running footsteps and Yusuke appeared at her side.

"How did you do that on the game?" Yusuke asked and Mayuri sighed.

"I saw that opening a long time ago and wanted to see if you ever blocked it, which you never did, and when I got bored, I went for it and you lost."

"Oh. Where are you going now?"

Mayuri shrugged and said, "I have no ide…" Mayuri froze and her eyes widened as her nose quivered. "I smell…apples."

Yusuke looked frightened, "Oh shit."

Then Mayuri disappeared.

Hiei sat up, holding his head. The sedative didn't have that strong of effect on him, only enough to knock him out for an hour while the others would be out all night but it did give him one hell of a head ache. He slowly got to his feet with the help of the table next to the couch. He then growled, his eyes glinting a dark crimson with anger, and disappeared out the window.

He followed Mayuri's scent to find her at a chaotic scene. Mayuri was growling loudly as she tried to push past Yusuke to get one of the apples from the table outside the market. The owners of the store looked at Mayuri with wide eyes as did many bystanders.

"Give me an apple!" Mayuri shouted and Hiei rushed forward, gripped her arms and pulled her away from Yusuke. After restraining her, his eyes flitted over the humans as his bandana glowed, and their minds erased the scene they had just seen and went on with their lives.

Hiei pulled Mayuri into the trees and Yusuke followed. He moved to restrain Mayuri with one arm before he hit Yusuke in the head, "Are you really that big of an idiot? You should know that apples are easy to find in the city. You're just luck nothing drastic happened or Koenma would have your head."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Yusuke shouted as he clutched his head.

Hiei growled and hit him again, "Be quiet fool, before I rip out you vocal cords. I'm taking her back to the temple." With that, Hiei tossed a fuming Mayuri over his shoulder and disappeared in the direction of the temple.

"Please Hiei?" Mayuri asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No." As soon as they had arrived back, Hiei had walked over the sedated ones sprawled on the floor and taken her upstairs into a room with sealed windows and door that only Hiei could open. He set her down on the bed and went to sit against the door.

"Come on! I'll be good and leave you alone," Mayuri said sweetly.

"You swear?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you get me an apple, I will be silent the whole time I am in here." Mayuri flashed an innocent smile.

Hiei stood slowly, "Fine, stay put." As quick as lightning, Hiei disappeared out the door, which shut swiftly behind him but Mayuri didn't move. She sat there with a large smile on her face, happy to be getting the apple she had been craving all day.

Hiei went into the living room to see none of the sedated detectives on the ground and went into the kitchen to see Yukina standing there, washing dishes. "Where is everyone?" Hiei asked as he went to the refrigerator to grab an apple.

"Yusuke came and moved them each into a room to lay down on a bed," Yukina replied.

"Alright. I'll be watching Mayuri until she calms down or the kitsune has created something to calm her down." Hiei then left, an apple in hand as he walked up the stairs.

When he arrived back into the room, he tossed Mayuri the apple and she gave a squeal of joy as she caught it and began nibbling on it, purring loudly. Hiei smirked as he leaned against the wall. 'I forgot how cute she was when she purrs.' He thought as she continued nibbling her apple with her eyes shut in delight and a large smile on her face.

_D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will write as mush as I can. Please read and review. _

_S: Yes, and we all wish you…_

_Dark, Shadow, Kurama, Hiei, Kiri, Mayuri, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Genkai, and Koenma: Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night!_


	15. Christmas Time note

"Okay, who wrapped this?" Dark asked as she held up a poorly wrapped present. With a wide grin, Kuwabara raised his hand before Dark hit him over the head. Then she went to Yusuke and hit him in the head also.

"What was that for?" Yusuke shouted at Dark who glared at him.

"I told you not to let Kuwabara wrap presents!" Dark's eyes twitched no stop.

Yusuke clutched his head tight as he whimpered in pain while Dark whipped out some supplies to rewrap the present and in a flurry of bright colored paper and ribbon, the present was wrapped beautifully. "Here you are, Shadow." Dark said happily as she handed the present to Shadow.

"Thanks Dark. Kurama, here is your present." Shadow passed said person his present and he smiled.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"Hey, who gave me this gold cigarette case?" Shizuru asked from the corner where she had been smoking.

Keiko raised her hand with a large smile on her face, "Merry Christmas." Shizuru approached her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god! This is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen! Thank you, Yukina!" Botan was shouting as she jumped up and down while holding a box with a white necklace inside.

"Where's Kiri?" Yusuke asked and they heard a loud crunching sound. They all turned around to see the bunny girl with her eyes closed tight as she munched on a carrot from the large bag sitting in front of her.

"Hm, this one is for me but it has no name to say who it is from. But then again it is wrapped in black paper so I wonder who gave it to me," Mayuri said as she shot a glance at Hiei who was sitting in the window sill, staring outside. She smirked as she tore open the paper to see a large box with holes in it and opened it to see something at made her eyes go wide. Everyone froze when she did and Koran tilted his head it confusion. "I got…APPLES!!!" Before Mayuri could control herself, she was launching herself across the room to hug Hiei tightly, say, "THANK YOU!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hiei didn't move but some could see a slight pink covering his cheeks until she let him go and he once again became indifferent. Mayuri went to the tree and grabbed a long box out from under it and walked back over to Hiei, placing it in his lap before bouncing back to her box of apples, grabbing one and polishing it off before she began to eat them.

Hiei stared at the box in astonishment before he began to open it. He was presented with a wooden box and when he opened it, he saw something beautiful inside it. The blade was long, smooth, and shiny but the best part was the handle. The handle was black with a red dragon wrapped around it. There were also strips of leather hanging from it and on the end of the leather strips were red jewels. He gave a small smile that only Mayuri saw before turning back to his window with his new sword in his lap.

Yukina smiled as she came in with tea before going over to Keiko to show the brunette the pearl bracelet that Kuwabara had gotten her while Keiko was showing her the new skirt Yusuke got her.

Dark smiled as Shadow stood up and handed her a present, "Merry Christmas, Dark."

"Merry Christmas, Shadow." Dark took the present and set it down on the table before calling attention to the gang. "Christmas is not about presents, it's about family."

Then they all say to you, "Happy Holidays from out family to yours."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dark: Hello people! I am sooooo sorry about taking forever to update but I had finals this week and the other past few weeks haven't been any calmer**_

_**S: Yeah well, now you're back so can you get on with it please?**_

_**D: course, I just have to thank my reviewers. Thanks to…**_

_**4-is-lovely**_

_**Icedragongurl16**_

**_Psyco Anime Luver_**

_**SoFudginBored**_

_**Donone**_

_**S: Now! On with the story! **_

_**Note: Dark does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own Kiri, Mayuri, Koran, and Ani**_

Mayuri rocked herself back and forward as she stared at the wall. She knew that she promised to be quiet but she had so much energy and nothing to do. So she rocked herself, a song playing in her head. She wasn't paying attention so she was extremely startled when Hiei appeared in front of her, holding her knees down to stop her from rocking.

"Stop." That was all Hiei said but his eyes glared at her.

Mayuri looked at him with no emotion, "Why?"

Mayuri saw the twitching of his eye and almost smirked but she held it back. "Because, it's annoying me."

Mayuri gave an innocent smile and said, "Alright Hiei."

Hiei then stood and went back to sit in front of the door. Mayuri sat still for one minute before she stood and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Then she began to bounce her leg.

Once again Hiei appeared next to her and held her leg down. "I said stop."

"I'm sorry but I'm just so bored," Mayuri stated.

"Too bad. Sit still." Hiei once again moved back to the door.

Mayuri sighed as she turned to look out the window but a smile appeared on her face as she stood and ran to the window.

Hiei watched her and said, "What?"

Mayuri turned to him to say, "Koran is back!" before she returned to looking out the window with her hands and face pressed against the glass.

"Where has he been, anyway?" Hiei asked, just realizing that he hasn't seen the panther in a while.

"He's been doing me a favor and watching my pride while they healed. Now that he's back means that they are okay." Once again Mayuri turned to Hiei and he knew by the look on her face she was going to ask him something, "Please Hiei, I haven't seen him in days. Can he come in here?"

Hiei thought for a moment and decided that the two couldn't do anything he couldn't handle so he nodded and Mayuri turned back to the window to look at Koran and convey some silent message. A few minutes later, he heard paws hitting the floor in the hallway followed by scratching at the door he sat in front of. Hiei stood only to open the door and let the cat in before he closed it again and sat in front of it.

Mayuri's smile grew if possible and she opened her arms wide. Koran ran at her and put his large paws on her shoulders as he licked her face with his sandpaper tongue causing Mayuri to laugh. He then got off her and she sat down with him next to her. They stared into each other's eyes, having a telepathic conversation and Hiei felt the urge to listen in but restrained. It wasn't his business.

_Is everyone alright?_ Mayuri asked and Koran nodded but no one but Mayuri saw it.

_Yes. They went to Itugoshi Cave to collect Ana before they returned to the Thief's forest. They healed well and I waited long enough to make sure that Naomi had fully healed before I went on the second task._ Koran responded.

_Good. How did that task do?_

_I was able to find out very little on the activities that your brother did before you saw him again, both when you were little and a few days ago. Whatever he did, he covered his tracks well. All I know is that he traveled over Makai and periodically went to Dankotsu to check up on you. He never went to Ningenkai because he though himself too good for that world. The interesting news was that Reikai has been after your brother for years and had been unsuccessful in finding him though I have no idea why they wanted him._

Mayuri nodded and put her hand on his head, scratching him behind his ears in reward. _Good. Thank you, Koran. You have been a big help._

Koran looked up at her with his large red eyes filled with concern, _If I may, Keeper. Why did you ask me to complete this task?_

_Because the detectives would have been insisting they come with and I don't need them breathing on my neck when I try to find information about my brother. That is attention I don't need._ Mayuri's reply was basic but Koran could see right through it.

_We both know that's not what I am talking about. Why are you gathering information on your brother?_ Koran's response held true interest and concern but Mayuri just shook her head.

_That you may not ask of me. Not yet._ Mayuri turned her head away from the panther who tilted his head in confusion and worry but pushed that back and laid his head on her leg in comfort. Her hand began stroking his head and he closed his eyes, beginning to purr.

It was hours later before the other three that were sedated to wake up. Kiri groaned loudly before she opened her eyes to see her head rested against someone's chest. She jerked back, startled but felts arms that were wrapped around her tighten and tried to pull free but they held strong and her legs were tangled in something. Looking down, she saw her legs were tangled with someone else's. Then she looked up to see red hair that was semi tangled with the pink hair that grew from her head and perfectly straight features of Kurama.

Everyone else heard a scream and then something hit something else. Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all rushed to the room the noise came from to see Kiri standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily with a large blood covering her face and a large pan with a dent in it. On the bed laid Kurama in the fetal position, clutching his head and his eyes were swirls.

Yusuke was the only one who burst out laughing at the sight. Everyone else looked at Kiri and Yukina asked, "Kiri, what happened?"

Kiri looked over at them and saw that her blush deepened to be the same shade of red as her hair. "I don't know. All I remember was Mayuri had the needle of sedative and she disappeared before black consumed me. When I woke again, I was laying in bed with him."

Yukina looked confused, "Mayuri sedated you and you all collapsed on the floor in the living room. Yusuke took you all upstairs to lay you down…" Yukina trailed off and all eyes turned to Yusuke who was on the floor, rolling with laughter. When he noticed that all eyes were on him, he stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

A few minutes later, all except Mayuri, Kiri and Yusuke were in the living room when Kiri walked in the front door, clapping her hands with a smile on her face, "Now that that's taken care of, what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone stared at her and it was Kuwabara who dared ask the question on everyone's mind, "Hey Kiri, where's Urameshi?"

Kiri's smile widened and her fangs glittered in the light, "He's thinking about what he's done."

Out in the freaking middle of nowhere full of trees

Yusuke was hogtied and hanging from a tree by his wrists and ankles. A piece of duct tape was over his mouth so that he couldn't call for help and there were cuts on his bare back and chest, attraction animals by the scent of his blood. He tried to scream for help through the tape but no one heard him.

Lucky for him though, two hunters were walking through the forest, looking for some good game. It wasn't long before they came upon Yusuke.

"Hey Bill, look. It's another one of those people that are hogtied and tied to the tree," the first hunter pointed at Yusuke with his gun.

"Yeah Bob, I guess you were right," the second one, Bill, replied. Both hunters looked at Yusuke through squinted eyes. "I wonder how he got up there," Bill said.

"I told you. After I found the first one and cut him down, a girl with red hair and eyes came to my door and asked where the man tied to the tree was. I told her I set him free and she got mad, threatening me with death if I ever freed one of them again," Bob replied.

"Oh, well then, let's go. I don't feel like dying anytime soon," Bill said and began walking away and disappearing in the forest once again.

Bob waited until his buddy was gone before he spoke to Yusuke, "Sorry man but you pissed off the wrong girl." Bob shrugged, "Well, better you than me. See ya," then Bob walked off in the same direction Bill had gone.

Maybe that wasn't so lucky.

Back at Genkai's temple

Mayuri was upstairs, asleep before Kiri woke up. She lay on the hard ground with her head lying on Koran's silken fur. Her sleep was not disturbed by Kiri's yelling or Yusuke's screams of fear but the true was she probably wished that they did wake her. Her sleep was not a restful one.

_Blood curtailing screams filled her ears as she walked down a carpeted hallway. The doorway in front of her was white but there was a bloody hand print marring the white surface. She reached out and shoved the door open to see a bed room. It was rather plain with green walls and carpet and a brown bed. In the far corner was a closet where she heard whimpers. She ignored the room and headed straight for the closet, throwing it open to reveal two small children covered in blood being held tightly by their mother who was marred with cuts and gashes. She quickly deduced that the blood on the children was not their own but their mother's._

"_Please! Just leave us alone! I beg you! Don't kill us!" the woman screamed and tears rolled from her eyes like her children's. The children were silent and she realized that the whimpers came from their mother. The children understood Death was upon them and accepted it. Their mother still believed they would live but that hope was quickly dimming._

_Mayuri wanted to turn away and get out of there but she couldn't move her body. The only thing that moved where her lips that stretched upwards in a smile and Mayuri felt sick. Why was she smiling? This family was about to get butchered and she was smiling? Something must be wrong with her._

_Her right hand lifted in the air and Mayuri first realized the blade she held in her hand that was covered in blood and her mouth opened but the words that came out were not her own. "You had the chance to live. And now… now you die." Mayuri's mind raced as she heard that voice. It was so familiar but she just could seem to remember who it belonged to._

"_Please. I beg you. Please spare our lives, Ani," the woman had stopped shouting and settled for whispering._

"_Let me think about it…no," then Mayuri's hand shot forward and the blade met little resistance against her flesh as it pierced it and her heart. Then Mayuri drew back and gave two more quick jabs before she stopped and stepped back. She looked at her works and felt the contents of her stomach rise to her throat. The woman laid sprawled on the laps of her children with her white nightgown covered in her red blood that seeped through the hole in her chest. Her first child, a little girl, looked at Mayuri with faded purple eyes. There was a large gash across her throat that leaked blood onto her purple frilly nightgown. The woman's other child, a boy, was facing his sister, staring at her with purple eyes that held some life but it was fading fast. He turned his head to look at Mayuri as he removed his hand from his mother's shoulder to clutch the middle of his chest where a large wound was located and his mouth opened to say something but the only thing that cam out was a bubble of blood. Then the last bit of life left his eyes._

_The whole thing went black and Mayuri's mind went on overload. 'Where have I heard that voice before?' Mayuri clutched her head as she thought and then suddenly she remembered the name the woman had said, "Ani?"_

_A laugh was heard echoing through the darkness and his voice followed, a smirk in his voice that made a shiver run down her spine, "Are you ready to accept what we are and what we can do yet, little sister?"_

Mayuri's scream ricocheted throughout the darkness and even to the living world as she opened her eyes to see herself in a dark room with concerned ruby eyes staring at her and she heard many footsteps approaching from what she assumed was the hallway. She stared and the ceiling and realized that she was still screaming. Shutting her mouth firmly she looked up and thought about what just happened, 'Was it all just a dream? Is that all it was? It felt so real.'

'_Call it whatever you wish, little sister.'_ Ani's voice whispered in her head and Mayuri gasped, her hands clasping over her mouth in shock. At her response, Ani snickered.

'Oh shit!' Mayuri screamed mentally.

'_Oh shit is right, little sister.'_

_**D: Well, I have to say that was one good chapter**_

_**S: Yes it was but it was a little graphic**_

**_D: _smiles _and your point is? It was supposed to be graphic_**

_**Kurama: Did you have to have me getting hit by a pan?**_

_**D: I thought I was funny**_

_**K: So?**_

_**D: If I find it funny, it's in the story. You were hit with a frying pan and you will like it. Okay? Now, tell our lovely reviewers to please review**_

_**K: Please review and make Dark a happy person**_

_**D: BYE!!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark: I am so sorry this took so long! I had the worst writer's block in history not to mention I have been traveling a lot and had no access to a computer. I will do the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever, own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own Mayuri, Kiri, Koran, and Ani.**

**A special thanks to…**

**BrokenRedWings**

**Donone**

**Psyco Anime Luver**

**Diamonds of the Night**

**BluesDaughter**

**Please, read and enjoy!**

"Mayuri! Are you alright?" Kiri burst through the door to stare at her friend. Said friend was not in good shape. Her skin was paler than normal and covered with sweat. Her eyes were full of fear and panic, two emotions Kiri never thought she would see on the face of her friend. Cautiously, Kiri approached her friend, kneeling by her side, "May… are you alright?"

Mayuri's eyes, that were unfocused before, zoned in on Kiri and a hesitant smile flitted across her lips, "Yeah…I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Kiri looked at her friend doubtfully but she let it slide as she stood up and walked over to where their friends were standing in the doorway. Mayuri noticed them for the first time and her eyes flickered from face to face, seeing the worry in their eyes before they settled on Hiei, who looked indifferent, and asking, "If it's not too much trouble, can I take a walk outside?"

Hiei was silent for a moment before nodding, actually surprised that she asked him instead of just doing what she wanted. He saw no reason to hold her there now that she appeared to be calm. Mayuri gave a nod of thanks and squeezed passed the people in the doorway, Koran on her tail. Everyone watched her go but none of them spoke until they heard the front door close and were sure she was out of ear shot.

"What's gotten into her?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have no idea. She's never acted like this before," Kiri answered.

"You mean polite and calm?" inquired Kurama which earned him a glare from the pink rabbit.

"No. I've never heard her scream before." Kiri sighed and leaned against a wall, clutching her head in her hand, "Mayuri has not had an easy life. She paid for everything with sweat, blood, and bone. She's been through things I can't even fathom but never once, have I heard her scream. Never once, has she woken from a nightmare with fear or panic in her eyes." Kiri shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "It scares me. Whatever is bothering Mayuri, it must be really bad…real bad…" Kurama knelt down next to the rabbit and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her while everyone else filed into the living room. Yukina excused herself into the kitchen to make something to cheer Kiri up and Kuwabara turned on a video game, playing against the computer because Yusuke was still lost to the world (Remember, only Kiri knows where he is…hehe) and was losing terribly. Hiei sat on the window seat, staring outside. Something moving caught his eye and he saw Mayuri, deep within the trees of the surrounding forest. Silently, he opened the window and slipped outside, wondering what the panther demon was up to.

'Oh my god. Oh my god! What am I going to do! I have a homicidal moron in my head!' Mayuri was pacing through the trees, a confused Koran following her. The panther followed his master, wondering why he was shut out of her mind. Her mind appeared to be protected by a wall of glass, feet thick and seemingly impenetrable.

'_You know, I can hear every thought you think, little sister and I do not appreciate being called a moron, even in your head.'_ Ani's voice was clear as day in her head and she realized she wasn't hallucinating. Her brother's voice really was in her head. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell anyone or they would think she was insane! _'You really don't need my help there, sis. People already believe you are insane.'_

'Insane-er,' Mayuri corrected herself, 'Ya happy now?'

'_Very much so except that I am in your mind and not in a body of my own. Well, while I am here, I might as well correct your grammar.'_ Ani sighed in her head and Mayuri growled out loud.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY GRAMMAR!!!" Mayuri shouted out loud in frustration.

'_Tsk, tsk. A lady never raises her voice,'_ Ani chided inside her head.

"Oh, shut up, you," Mayuri grumbled.

"Hn, I wasn't speaking." Mayuri's head snapped up as she looked at her guest.

"Oh, hello Hiei. I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…" Mayuri began and Ani cut her off in her head.

'_You sure you want to tell him about me? He will probably think you're insane or something and tell Koenma who will most likely have you evaluated by a shrink,"_ Ani warned.

"…myself," Mayuri finished. In her mind, she replied, 'For someone who hates Ningenkai, you sure know a lot of ningen terms.'

'_Just because I don't like Ningenkai doesn't mean I haven't been there. I conduct a lot of my business here because Koenma believes we demons think we are too good for Ningenkai. The perfect scam, actually,'_ Ani replied smugly.

'You say that stuff like I care,' Mayuri snapped mentally while physically, she said, "Is there something you need, Hiei?" Hiei just shook his head and watched her as she just stood there. "Alright then. I think I am going inside to…train! Yeah, train…" Mayuri walked off, muttering to herself as she walked passed Hiei. Koran paused next to Hiei and they watched the panther demon went inside.

"Do you know what's bugging her?" Hiei asked the large cat. Koran shook his head and Hiei said, "Yeah, me neither."

'I training so keep your mouth shut,' Mayuri snapped in annoyance to Ani as he once again interrupted her training session to criticize her.

'_Well, your form is so poor! I am surprised you defeated me!' _Ani sighed in her head.

'Will you SHUT UP?! I don't care what my form looks like! This is only PRACTICE!' Mayuri shouted mentally and was too busy yelling in her head that she didn't notice the door to the room open or Hiei walk in. When she was finished yelling, she began punching the bag she was standing in front of with fury and anger, glad to have a form of release so near by.

She paused when she heard Hiei make a noise. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you have something to say, Hiei?"

Hiei just smirked and said, "Your form is poor."

Mayuri growled and Ani laughed in her head. _'See! I told you. Who is this guy? I like him.'_ Mayuri sighed and shook her head.

'Whatever. I give up.' Mayuri shot an annoyed glare at Hiei as she stalked out of the training room and went to her room for a shower.

Feeling the beads of water drizzle over her skin felt like heaven for Mayuri. It was cold so it would cool her fevered, sweat covered skin and she sighed when she put her head under the water. 'Great. Just great. My psychotic brother is inside my head and is taking a liking to the guy I like.'

'_Ah, so that guy we saw earlier is the guy you like. Interesting,' _Ani stated and Mayuri blushed.

'DAMN YOU! I AM THINKING TO MYSELF HERE AND NOT TO MENTION I AM IN THE SHOWER!' Mayuri yelled at her brother and slammed a mental 'Do Not Disturb' sign in his face.

'_Ouch.'_

Mayuri smirked triumphantly at her brother's pain and enjoyed the rest of her shower in silence.

'Okay, who can I talk to about this problem?' Mayuri asked herself as she sat on the couch in the living room, pretending to watch the movie with the others.

'_I do not appreciate being talked about like I am an inanimate object,' _Ani snapped her head.

Mayuri's eye twitched and she said, 'Yeah, well, you're in _MY_ mind so deal with it. I will call you whatever I feel like calling you.'

She felt Ani smile mentally, _'Catty. I like it.'_

Mayuri sighed in defeat and turned her attention to the movie.

Everyone jumped when the front door flew open and Yusuke hopped in, still tied up in rope. Fuming, Yusuke started after Kiri who was laughing her head off as she dodged around the furniture in the room. "I will get you, little bunny. And I will skin you alive! Then I will hang you from that damn tree and let Bill and Bob shoot you with their rifles! AND LEAVE YOU STRANDED LIKE YOU DID ME!"

Kuwabara was laughing at Yusuke's situation of being tied up, Kurama was trying not to laugh but helping Kiri escape close calls by pushing furniture in Yusuke's way. The girls had arrived earlier while Mayuri was training and weren't even paying attention, instead chatting about their days except for Keiko who was chasing after Yusuke with a frying pan because of the rude, gruesome things he was saying. Hiei was looking out the window, not even paying attention to the chaos that was going on inside and Mayuri was watching the whole scene with amusement until her eyes landed on Hiei. He was so still he appeared to be made of stone although his slight breathing shattered that reference.

'_Mayuri and Hiei sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N…' _Ani sung in her head and Mayuri let out a growl. She didn't even notice everyone in the room freeze and look at her.

"Mayuri?" Kiri asked as she sat down next to the panther demon, "Are you okay?"

Mayuri's attention snapped to the bunny with confusion at her question and said, "Of course. Why?" It was only then that she noticed everyone was staring at her, even Hiei who was watching her through the reflection in the window.

"You growled really loudly," Botan replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Something's agitating me," Mayuri replied with a sheepish grin.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Kiri asked.

"Not really. I doubt you would understand," Mayuri didn't miss the hurt that flashed in the rabbit's red eyes and quickly amended, "It's a math problem for school."

Understanding replaced the hurt in Kiri's eyes as she said, "Oh, Okay then." Then Yusuke resumed chasing her, Kuwabara started laughing again and the girls began chatting once more.

Suddenly, Kurama appeared by her side, "Can I help you with that problem?"

Mayuri shook her head and said, "No thanks," but paused. An idea struck her and she said, "Actually, I could really use your help. Can I speak to you somewhere more private?"

"Certainly," Kurama answered and they went outside. Once deep in the forest, Mayuri looked through the trees above her to see the stars. Kurama cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him. "What did you need to ask?"

"I was wondering if we could discuss Yoko."

Confusion flitted across Kurama's face but he said, "Sure, I guess. I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

"Does he speak to you in your mind?"

"Occasionally."

"Can you get him to stop?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"Yoko is a strong demon, stronger than I am, therefore he can not be shut out if he doesn't want to be. I am not strong enough to keep him at bay."

"If you were stronger than him, would you be able to shut him out completely?"

"In that situation, yes."

"Okay."

"Anything else?" Kurama asked.

"No. Not really," Mayuri shrugged.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure," Mayuri replied, seeing it fair as she had asked him so many questions.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Mayuri paused before she shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "I just wanted to learn more about Yoko. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Kurama's eyebrow rose and she knew he saw through her act, "You weren't asking about Yoko. You were specifically asking about someone in your mind." Kurama's eyes widened in alarm and he stared at Mayuri, "Is there someone in your mind, Mayuri?"

Mayuri debated whether or not to tell the kitsune and it was Ani who made her decision for her, _'He will not believe you. They all saw you kill me and they will think you have lost your mind.'_

"No. I just wanted to know if I had the strength to keep Hiei out of my mind," Mayuri replied and Kurama sighed in relief.

"Oh. You had me worried there. It would be disastrous if someone was invading one of our minds. Come on, let us go back." Kurama led the way back to the living room.

The scene that greeted them was strange. Hanging from the ceiling, Kuwabara and Yusuke were glaring with duct tape over their mouths and they were bound the same way Yusuke was earlier. Mayuri instantly went over to Kiri's side, who was looking up at her handy work with a look of pride, and with a grin asked, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Kiri looked over at her and saw the same mischievous twinkle that was in her own eyes, "I believe so…"

"Piñata!!!!" Kiri and Mayuri shouted as they both ran upstairs only to once again appear downstairs, one holding a wooden bat and the other holding a metal bat. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes widened in terror as the two female demons approached them with wicked grins. Instantly, they looked around for help. Hiei was still sitting at the window, watching through the reflection. His reflection showed a smirk on his face and the two doomed Piñatas looked on for more help. Kurama was sitting with a book on the couch, his eyes darting back and forward as he swiftly read the two pages before flipping to the next two pages. Botan and Yukina were both engrossed in a conversation about which plants are the best to heal which injuries. Keiko and Shizuru were watching them with satisfied looks.

Yusuke mumbled something at the two girls that were watching them and Keiko smirked, "Did you ask why we are not helping you? Because, it's about time you two realize that you are not the biggest, badest things out there. Besides, you brought this on yourselves."

Kuwabara screamed something unintelligible behind his duct tape. It was Kiri who answered this time, "You did do something! Your laugh was annoying me so I strung you up right next to Yusuke." Kiri looked over at Mayuri to see her poking Yusuke with the metal bat. "You ready Mayuri?"

Mayuri smiled up at Yusuke and her eyes flashed red, "Ready when you are, Kir."

"On the count of three. One," Kiri and Mayuri moved back to be within prime striking distance. "Two," They got in the ready position and both Yusuke and Kuwabara closed their eyes as the two girls' eyes narrowed in concentration. "THREE!" Their bats swung forward, the wind whistling as the objects moved fast through the air towards the two boys. The boys waited for impacted, preparing themselves for the pain. And waited. And waited. They opened their eyes slightly to see the bats two inches from their faces and looked past the objects to look at the girls. Both of their noses were scrunched up in disgust and slowly, they lowered their bats.

With their noses still scrunched, they smirked, "Sorry guys. We thought you both know we weren't going to hit you. You didn't have to wet yourselves." Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Hiei chuckled as Keiko and Shizuru helped Kiri and Mayuri get the boys down. The boys sulked away in their embarrassment and went to go shower and change.

Mayuri sat down on a couch and felt something wet nuzzle her leg. Looking down, she saw Koran give her a questioning look. Quietly, she whispered, "I have no idea what you are saying, Koran. I am not going to mind talk."

He cocked his head in a clear question of 'why'. Shaking her head, Mayuri reached around him to scratch behind his ears, which made him lose his train of thought as he purred loudly.

'_That's despicable, they way you distract your comrade!'_ Ani stated in her head.

A Large vein appeared on her forehead and she clenched the hand that she wasn't using to scratch Koran's ear, 'What are you talking about! Should I just tell him? You were the one that convinced me not to tell Kurama because he would think I was insane and now you want me to tell someone? Will you _please_ just make up your mind?'

She felt Ani smirk in her head and something dawned on her, 'Ani, I know what you are trying to do. You want to confuse me so that when I am not paying attention, you can seize control. You want me to betray the others and be sentenced to death by Koenma. You want me to join you in the darkness.'

'_That's not true. Big brother just wants to be there to comfort his little sister who is afraid of the dark.'_ Ani replied smoothly. Too smoothly.

'You will not win, Ani.'

'_I relish the challenge. We will see….we will see…'_

**D: Again I am so sorry for the long wait and I plan to start the next chapter soon.**

**S: You better**

**D: I will. I promise on Kuwabara's life**

**Kuwabara: Hey! Why can't you swear on your own life?**

**D: Because I don't want to. Besides. You are expendable.**

**K: What does that mean?**

**D: **_**sighs**_** Never mind. Please read and review!**

**K: Yeah what she said!**

**S: Toodles!**


End file.
